


春日宴

by salansama



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: 4P！, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: 彼此都有箭头的4P





	1. Chapter 1

“追！别让他们跑了！”

“大王有令！捉拿伯邑考，生死不论！”

嘈杂的声音自山脚传来。呼喝声，叫骂声，刀兵与草木的碰撞声，穿过密林后变得模糊又缥缈，却如跗骨之蛆一般难以甩脱。伯邑考几乎是被江枫揽着前进，横在他腰间的手臂布满的黏腻液体浸透了布料，在山风吹拂下泛着不祥的寒气。伯邑考不用低头也知道自己的衣衫已经血迹斑斑，甚至身边护着他避开茂密枝叶的人身上还有不知多少条伤口。

“公子，”江枫的声音有些飘忽，他速度未减，脚步却有些虚浮，“前面有个山坳，属下会将追兵引开，您往另一个方向逃，翻过这座山后往西便不会再有朝歌追兵。”

“江枫！”手中被塞了一个装满玉贝和铜贝的袋子，伯邑考内心一惊，“你这是做什么！”

“江枫知公子心善重义，但属下受伤一路皆有血迹残留，必然无法逃脱。”被鲜血浸湿的黑衣沉沉坠下，滴滴血迹沥沥洒在他们经过的野草上。江枫解下身上仅剩的短匕递过去，“望公子以家国为重，保全自身，早日返回西岐。”

伯邑考心中大恸。江枫名义上是他影卫，伴他多年早已被他视为兄长。此时替他引走追兵，便是注定有去无回。然而伯邑考亦知肩负重担不可任性，只得咬牙应下江枫所求。哪怕两人皆知伯邑考想独自走出这密林希望渺茫。就在他抖着手接过短匕时，江枫突然停步，神色戒备的拦在他身前。

伯邑考抬头，只见一位少年扒在山岩边，探头探脑的看向这边。少年一身靛色的粗布衣裳，领子袖口滚了一圈棕色皮毛，瞪得圆溜溜的眼睛里充满好奇。那少年抽抽鼻子打了个喷嚏，皱着眉看向江枫。

“你受了好多伤啊，我隔好远都闻到血腥味了。”

一边说着，少年手脚并用的从山崖上爬下来，露出身后背着的藤筐。少年毫无防备的举动让两人略微放下了戒心，但他终于踏上地面转过身来之后，伯邑考却被江枫护着倒退了几步。伯邑考这才看清少年的发间露着两只毛茸茸的耳朵，随着他的动作微微抖动，常人生耳之处却是平平整整毫无痕迹。

“那个，我叫轩辕破，是熊族的，一直跟着先生住在山里。我修炼时间短，耳朵还变不好，你们不要害怕啊。”见两人神色防备，少年急忙解释，“我虽是妖精，但从小就生在山里从不害人，今天是出来帮我家先生采药。”

“我看他伤得好像有点重，再不处理会很危险。”似乎是看出伯邑考才是做主的人，轩辕破指了指江枫，“而且听声音好像你们在被人追杀的样子。要不要先去我家避避？”

轩辕破的邀请让伯邑考有些讶异，第一反应是拒绝。他堂堂西伯侯之子，若不是朝堂上妖物作祟，何以至于落到被人追杀的境地？但他们此时已然陷入绝境，若是无人搭救怕是谁都走不出这山林。正在伯邑考犹豫之时，江枫突然身体一歪向旁边倒去。伯邑考满面惊慌地伸手，却被轩辕破一个箭步抢上扶住。伯邑考扑上前一看，江枫失去知觉的脸上已是汗水密布，毫无血色。

轩辕破见状脱下背后的藤筐，单手一托将人背上，转头对伯邑考说：“麻烦你拿一下药草，我们快些回去，放心，先生肯定能救他。”

伯邑考心乱如麻的应下，刚抱起藤筐就被轩辕破抓着手腕向前疾行，好容易才跟上他的步伐。原本茂密难行的林木在轩辕破走过时纷纷让开，等他们离开后又重新合拢。伯邑考只觉脚下的地面平整如镜，周围也似乎泛起了丝丝雾气。只不过走出去几步，再回头居然已经看不见刚才的山坳了。

“当心点，现在松手的话你可就掉进山里去了。”轩辕破抓着伯邑考的手腕晃了晃，唤回他的神智。“山里很多野兽，你这么瘦肯定打不过它们。”

“抱歉，刚才走神了。我是姬考，西伯侯姬昌的长子，他是我的护卫江枫。”伯邑考虽然因为自身遭遇对妖族有些成见，但轩辕破一派天真与朝堂上那些妖物大为不同，又及时对他们伸出援手，即便是别有所图也是真切的救了他们。而且这个名字也让伯邑考心下略有揣测。“路上随便看到有人受伤你都会出手么，就不怕我们是坏人？”

“我虽然修为低下，但先生的教导都有认真学习。”少年偏了偏头，原本就有些毛躁的发辫蹭得更蓬乱，“你身上气息中正平和，受伤的这位虽然身上有杀意，但没有丝毫秽气。所以你们肯定不会是坏人。”

“我听你一直在说先生，他跟你住在一起？如今我们正在被纣王派兵追杀，若是连累你和你先生该如何是好。”

“不用担心，先生很厉害的。之前妖族打仗，是先生捡到并养大了我，后来他就带着我住在这座山上了。这座山就在朝歌外，我们住在这里很多年了也没出过事。先生真的非常厉害，什么都会，肯定没问题的。”

轩辕破充满信心的回答让伯邑考心下稍安，这时轩辕破突然加快脚步，被他拉着的伯邑考也不得不小跑起来。前方几棵巨树让开后，一片平缓山谷出现在伯邑考眼前。

几座精致的房屋错落在谷中，屋墙檐角丝毫不差于国都的高门大院。屋下开着各色鲜花，不远处有数畦田地种着不知名的植物，旁边的晾架上晒着一些山货肉食。屋旁又有溪水环绕，阡陌交错，竹林飒飒，山雾渺渺，在穿叶而下的暖阳中竟如同神仙所在。伯邑考心下震撼，连什么时候被轩辕破放开了手都不知道，只愣愣地看着面前的景致。

“先生！”轩辕破背着江枫向中间最大的屋子跑去，边跑边喊：“先生快来啊！救命啊！要死人啦！”

“说过你多少次了，总这么毛毛躁躁的。”屋内传来一位男子的声音，音色清冽，似水如歌。房门无声打开，一袭白影踏出门外，但是被轩辕破挡住大半，伯邑考看不太真切。“还真是伤的不轻。去，把他放竹榻上，再烧点洗伤口的水。裹布蒸上，药房里的外伤盒子也拿过来。”  
那人指挥完后扭头看了伯邑考一眼，晶亮的双眸闪过一丝暗金。伯邑考这才看清他的模样。他自忖从未见过如此面容俊秀、清逸出尘之人。面前男子观面相不过弱冠之龄，但周身自带一股沉稳通透之气。联系起轩辕破说过此人将他养大，想来亦非俗世之人。

“山野之人陈友谅，”他掸了掸衣袖冲伯邑考微微一礼，“暂请姬公子自便，愚处理过江公子的伤再与公子叙说。”说完，他也不再看伯邑考，转身回了屋子，只留了敞开的大门任人自行进入。

伯邑考进屋老老实实地坐在矮榻上，看着轩辕破跑来跑去的翻找工具和药材，手中抱着那个半满的藤筐半天也没想起要放下。他看不见内屋的情形，只能听到金属器具相碰的锐响和切割皮肉的钝音。伯邑考咬着唇，想着江枫为何一点声息都无，一低头又看到自己衣衫上暗色的斑驳血迹。  
是江枫护着他一路冲出宫，为他挡下所有刀枪剑戟，折了伴身多年的佩剑和坐骑。如果没有江枫他怕是已经死在朝歌的重重宫禁中。此时对他最忠诚的那人躺在一墙之隔的地方气若游丝，自己却坐在这边毫发无伤。伯邑考下意识地捻了捻手指，黏腻的感觉带着腥味冲进鼻腔，让他不自觉地红了眼。

“考公子，你要不要换个衣服。上面好多血穿着会不舒服。”失神间伯邑考突然被轻轻推了几下，他回神抬头，轩辕破站在旁边满脸关心的看着他，臂弯里搭着一件青色衣衫。他盈满眼眶的泪水随着抬头的动作滴下，在藤筐沿上溅开一片晶莹。

“你……你别哭啊！”见他落泪，轩辕破顿时慌了手脚，“先生医术很高，之前山里的小妖受伤了都是来找先生，我有次掉下山摔断腿也很快就被先生治好啦。你的朋友肯定会没事的！”

伯邑考看到轩辕破笨拙的样子有点想笑，但日夜逃亡所累积的恐惧和担忧终于在确认安全后爆发，他张了张嘴还什么都没说，控制不住的泪水已经串串滚落。见自己的安慰非但无效反而惹人哭得更厉害，轩辕破急的耳朵乱抖，连尾巴都快冒出来了。他原地转了两圈，把藤筐放在一边咬牙蹲在了伯邑考面前，仿佛下了什么重大决心一样的说：“你不要难过了，我给你摸摸耳朵吧。先生每次心情不好就会叫我变成熊给他揉耳朵，揉完心情就好了。”

看着轩辕破把头伸到自己手边，伯邑考不自觉地伸手盖了上去。熊妖的耳朵圆圆的很好抓，握在掌心充实又温暖。看着柔软厚实的绒毛其实有点刺手。但是那种扎实的触感，和耳廓被揉搓时微微的颤动却从指尖一直传到心底。伯邑考的心情突然平静下来，嘴角也终于露出了笑容。

看到伯邑考破泣为笑，轩辕破终于松了一口气。先生让他好好照顾客人，这样应该就没问题了吧？

而陈友谅从屋内走出时，看到的就是这两人一坐一蹲，相视而笑的场面。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 破考

陈友谅挑了挑眉，略微压重了步伐走过去。听到他的脚步声，伯邑考急忙抬头，望过来的眼神带着祈求，生怕他说出什么不好的消息。

“江公子已无事，只是失血过多还需数日方能清醒。”陈友谅制止了伯邑考一连串的道谢，端起桌上轩辕破备好的清茶饮了一口，“此处虽简陋，胜在安全隐蔽，姬公子大可安心住下。”

“陈公子大恩，考无以为报。”伯邑考深揖一礼，又道：“不知可否去看望一下江枫？”

“自是无碍。”看着伯邑考眼神总向内屋乱瞟，陈友谅嘴角不由得微翘，“只是公子身上泥灰残血等物对伤者有害，还请先做梳洗。轩辕，带姬公子下去整理一下。”

伯邑考被轩辕破带着出了门，往屋后绕了几步后进了一间别室。一开门，伯邑考就被缭绕的热气与水雾扑了满面。他眨了眨眼，看清了屋子中央略带乳色的汤池。空气中飘荡着淡淡的硫磺气息，汤池的引水道与排水道为青白石板交错铺就，竟是引了山中温泉做的浴房。脚下的石板地面也被水汽熏得微热，透过鞋底传来阵阵暖意。

“姬公子，你先洗一洗吧，脏衣服穿着难受。”轩辕破把换洗的衣衫放在旁边的台子上，一一拿了澡豆和干布等物给他。扫视一圈后轩辕破挠了挠头，又从角落里摸出一盒面脂放下。

“好了，你也别公子公子的叫了。”伯邑考看轩辕破来来回回的一会儿摸出一样，几息间就把不大的台子堆得满满当当。“此番得你与陈先生搭救，万万再受不得这般礼了。”

“诶，你不喜欢这样么？可是先生说过人族很看重这方面，当初我花了好些天才背下来这些称呼。”

“陌生人之间才会讲究这些虚礼，我们是朋友，以你我相称便可。”

“好啊好啊，我很少能交到朋友，这山离朝歌太近，妖族很少。原先还有几个，但是这些年都陆续离开了。”轩辕破的声音有点低落，但随即又高兴起来，“现在多了两个人，就没原来那么冷清啦！”

伯邑考笑了笑。他从未见过似轩辕破这般直率简单的心性，虽然是妖却不带丝毫恶意诡谲，只有一片纯善赤诚。人有善恶之分，想来妖亦然。若是妖族皆如轩辕破这般可亲，朝堂又何至于到这般乌烟瘴气呢？伯邑考一边想一边解了外衫，一回头却发现轩辕破依然站在原地。

“你还在这站着做什么？过来的路我都记住了，等下自己也可以回去。”伯邑考拢了拢半开的衣襟，在轩辕破的注视下脸上略微有些热。

“可是先生之前说了，人族的公子们都有下人服侍，饭来张口衣来伸手。我怕你不会做这些，留下来帮你。”

“洗个澡有什么做不来的？”伯邑考哭笑不得，“而且你又不是下人，我怎好意思让你做这些？”

说完，伯邑考就推着嘴里还嘟囔着“可是先生每次都需要”的少年出了浴房，当着轩辕破的面关上了房门。之前还不觉得腌臜，现在满池热水就在眼前，伯邑考顿觉身上哪哪都不对劲。他迅速地解开外衫剥下胫衣，把自己整个浸在热乎乎的水中后才长出了口气。屋子里很安静，只有汩汩流淌的水声萦绕在空旷的房间。伯邑考盯着皮肤上干涸的血痂逐渐在水中溶解成淡红的丝缕，慢慢飘向排水口。

我还活着，江枫也是。伯邑考默念。人生的境遇总是难料。七日前带着西岐三宝入朝歌时他不曾想到妖物竟早对他起了杀意，三日前奔逃于兵戟之间的他也想不到会误打误撞入了这山中隐世之所，还得了妖族相救。伯邑考虽对歧黄之术无甚研究，但江枫伤的多重他心里有数，能轻描淡写间救其性命，放入世间称一句神仙手段也不为过。再思及口口声声说着自己修为浅薄却力大无穷又在山中来去自如的轩辕破，伯邑考心下又多了几分思量。

再回到先前的堂屋也不过两盏茶的功夫。洗净尘泥散下发髻的伯邑考显得更加清瘦，面上被热水蒸出来的绯红还未褪净，湿发松松挽着垂在背后，被青衫衬得如同屋外沙沙作响的修竹。他也不再客套直接掀开帘子进了内室，才看到竹榻上浑身被裹得看不见几块皮肉的江枫就又红了眼眶。

“姬公子莫要忧心，”陈友谅踱步过来，拍了拍他的肩，“江公子伤处较多，在伤口结痂前继续睡着会更舒服一些。”

伯邑考定了定心，再去细看才发现江枫虽然昏迷不醒，但胸膛起伏平缓，神情放松，似乎是陷在酣眠之中。他伸出手去，轻轻覆在江枫胸口，感受着掌下心脏的跳动和热度，才终于踏实了下来。他替江枫拉了拉薄被，起身对着陈友谅深揖一礼：“陈公子大恩，考感激不尽。日后若是有事差遣，万死不辞。”

“姬公子多礼了。”陈友谅将伯邑考扶起，牵到旁边矮塌坐下，又斟了一杯茶递给他，“我与轩辕并非人族，本没有这许多繁文缛节。况且山中无人大可自在些，考兄意下如何？。”

“那就恭敬不如从命了，友谅兄。”

两人相视一笑，各自饮茶。这时轩辕破突然从门边冒出个头，看了看一派兄友弟恭的两人，眨了眨眼似乎没明白发生了什么。

“先生，阿考，饭食已经备好，可以吃了。”

山野之间自然不会有什么玉盘珍馐，但对于啃了三天干粮冷水的伯邑考来说，简单的蒸黍米配上葵菜豆酱已是无上美味。倒是旁边轩辕破因菜色过于简单而满脸愧疚的一直偷看他，连饭都比平时少吃了一碗。

“我们平时吃的要好不少，今天是太匆忙了没有时间准备，明天一定会让你吃到好吃的。”轩辕破一脸认真地向伯邑考保证。

用过餐后天色已暗。连续几日的奔逃榨干了伯邑考的体力，放下担忧吃饱喝足后已是肉眼可见的倦怠。陈友谅便唤轩辕破带他去休息。轩辕破看伯邑考站在那儿眼皮子都在打架，只好亲自搀着他去房间。

“山上地方不多，客室现在被江公子占着，就麻烦阿考跟我挤一下了。”

伯邑考困倦至极的思绪并未接收到轩辕破的话语，只是反射性地应了声。他甚至不知道自己是怎么进的屋上的床，在身体接触到寝具的瞬间就跌进沉沉的黑暗中。

魅惑人心的女子伏在男子膝头，哭诉着自己被轻薄，露出的嘴角却列出一个诡异的笑容。刀剑出鞘的声音此起彼伏，将人困在其中不得逃脱。有什么洒在脸上、手上，浓稠、腥甜、温热，而又急速变冷。像是那个就在面前倒下的人影，飘荡着坠入墨色的虚无深渊……

“醒醒！阿考醒醒！”

伯邑考猛地睁眼，尚未从方才的噩梦中回神。心脏在胸腔中鼓噪，跳动的力度几乎要震痛肋骨。他眨了眨眼，在昏黄灯烛的映照下看到轩辕破满面担忧的坐在他床边。伯邑考盯着轩辕破看了一会儿，才想起自己身在何方。

“你是不是做噩梦了？”轩辕破伸手摸了摸他的额头，伯邑考才发现自己浑身已被冷汗浸湿。

“我……”他张嘴却发现嗓子哑的几乎出不来声。轩辕破连忙端了茶水给他，几口凉茶下肚，伯邑考才觉得情绪平稳了些，“我梦见了逃出宫时的事情。”

“父亲被纣王关在羑里已经6年了。”也许是夜深露寒，也许是面前之人关心之色太盛，伯邑考突然想要说些什么，“西岐不能一直没有侯爷。尽管母亲和江枫都反对，我依然带着属下们搜集的宝物进了朝歌，想着献与纣王后就能换父亲回返。”

“只是不曾想，天真无邪的少女也会变成野心勃勃的妖姬，戕害忠良，祸乱宫闱。纣王无道，仅凭妖物一面之词便要取我性命。”

轩辕破帮他擦了汗后就默默倾听，伯邑考话语下深藏的失望与痛苦让他想要出声安慰，但绞尽脑汁也不知道该说些什么，只好又坐近了些，他怕只着亵衣的伯邑考受凉，便帮着拢了拢被子盖住赤裸的肩臂，再把他冰凉的双手握了，捂在掌中驱寒。

“幸好还有江枫在旁。那把佩剑他每天都带着，早晚擦拭，折在宫墙下被他抛开时却毫不惋惜。还有那匹马，我认识他多久，他就养了多久，眼睛水润润的，会拱在他怀里讨豆麦吃。马儿活活跑累死在山脚，他却只记得在坠下马背的时候护着我，甚至在上山的时候都没有再回头看一眼。”

“姬考何德何能，能得人如此真心相待。枉我自诩聪慧，不但无法拯救身陷囹圄的亲人，还险些搭上自己的性命，连累江枫。我又有何颜面去见他？”

“这不是你的错。先生说过，世人有好也有坏。拿别人做的坏事惩罚自己是没有道理的事。”轩辕破倾身拥住伯邑考颤抖的双肩，还安慰似的拍了拍他的背。突然被轩辕破揽住，暴露在空气中的冰凉皮肤被厚实的肌体包裹顿时温暖了起来。熊族少年笨拙的示好击中了他内心最脆弱的角落，他轻叹一声，放任自己沉溺其中。

我一定是疯了，拉着轩辕破一起躺倒的伯邑考心想。可是在这个噩梦过后的长夜他无法松开任何一丝送上门的温暖。反正是在这人迹罕至的山上。伯邑考看着轩辕破亮晶晶的眼睛，含住了小熊一看就很好咬的唇珠。

“先生说，人族亲吻就是渴求交配。”轩辕破略微撑起身，蹭了蹭伯邑考的鼻尖，“阿考是想和我交配么？”

过于直白露骨的用词让伯邑考浑身都燥热起来。他又啄了一下轩辕破的嘴唇作为回答，随即被压在了柔软的床褥上。轩辕破虽然对俗世之事懵懂，但与人欢爱乃是本性，伯邑考根本不用再指使什么，就被含住耳廓嘬舔了起来。

轩辕破湿热的唇舌叼着伯邑考的耳垂啃弄，舌尖时不时地扫过敏感的耳根。他的手也未曾闲着，顺着衣被的缝隙就一路探了下去。许是在山野中劳作，又或是熊族本身特质，轩辕破的手掌略显粗糙。伯邑考自小便被丝帛温养着长大的皮肤被摩挲出阵阵轻颤，只被揉了几下胸脯，两粒乳尖就硬硬的挺起，酥酥麻麻的泛着热痒。

伯邑考被轩辕破含着舌尖吸吮，被褥下的身躯又被一双大手捏来揉去，四处点火，一时间竟有些不知所措。轩辕破身上的热度不断炙烤着他，他胡乱摸索着少年绷紧的手臂与肩背，在脑海中描摹掌下块垒分明的躯体。

“喜欢吗？我可是这方圆千里最漂亮的熊了。”轩辕破低头在伯邑考颈旁舔了舔，蓬松的发丝刮过柔嫩的皮肤又激起一阵痒意。

伯邑考噗嗤笑出了声，伸手握住熊耳朵来回揉了揉，“我可分不出熊的样貌好坏，难不成都如你一般剑眉星目，鼻若悬胆么？”

笑音未落，伯邑考下面半挺的肉茎就被握住轻轻撸动。一阵愉悦的颤栗自他后背穿梭而过，含着笑意的尾音便拐了弯，化作甜腻的轻喘。在伯邑考两腿间作乱的手仿佛长了眼睛，专挑他敏感之处碾磨搓动，似乎要将每一寸皮肤都以指绘描。

“嗯……哈啊……”伯邑考眯起了眼小声呻吟，勾着轩辕破的脖子往他手中挺腰。铃口渗出的液体让他的动作更顺畅，不多时就泄在了轩辕破手中。

有了精液的润泽，手指探入后穴并没有遭受太大阻力。轩辕破的手指虽粗粝，但动作灵活又温柔，见着伯邑考因异物感而皱眉，便运起唇舌四处作乱，不多时又勾得伯邑考惊喘连连。

“呜……”体内最隐蔽的一处被碾过，伯邑考只觉眼前一白，酸胀麻痒诸感交融，竟是从未体验过的快感。“呃……嗯……那里……好舒服……嗯……”

见到伯邑考的反应，轩辕破呼吸粗了几分。怕伤到伯邑考，他又加了一根手指，三根手指在柔软紧致的穴内抽插弹压，灼热的包裹让他也有些情难自禁。但想起陈友谅跟他说过无数次人族脆弱易伤不似妖族皮糙肉厚，只能暂时按捺下欲火。交配是快乐事，他可不想伤到伯邑考。

“呜……轩辕……”伯邑考只觉穴内被搅得快感连连，肠肉不自觉抽搐着，竟是有些不满足于手指的充填了。他羞涨着脸，伸手探到轩辕破腿间，攥了一把热沉硬挺的阳物。“直……直接进来吧……”

轩辕破也不过是头少年熊，换成人族正是年少慕艾的时候，哪受得住这种撩拨？他撤出手指，扶着硬到快要炸开的肉棍直接捅了进去。好在前戏做的充分，轩辕破莽撞的动作并未伤到伯邑考，反倒是伯邑考因着后穴被填满的充实感发出了小小喟叹。

轩辕破也不懂什么技巧，只是仗着体力本能的往里顶弄。偏偏他还记得之前让伯邑考爽快的那处，调了姿势每下都重重撞过去，插得伯邑考连脑子都糊成一团，只能攀在他身上小声地喘息啜泣。

“轩辕……轩辕……好舒服……呜……”肉道被狠狠摩擦着抽搐痉挛，伯邑考只觉得浑身都如过电一般，爽得嗓子里发出细细软软的呜咽。“嗯……哼嗯……里面……轩辕……好舒服啊……”

紧窄的后穴早就变得濡湿一片，毫无节制的贪婪吞吐着能带来无限快感的器官。轩辕破低头舔去伯邑考眼角渗出的泪液，自己亦是欲火翻腾。他拉开伯邑考缠在自己腰间的双腿，大开大合的狠狠抽插起来。

“呃啊！”伯邑考再也控制不住声音，一串串甜腻的哀吟被撞得零零落落。“太……太快了……啊啊……轩辕……啊啊……”快感累积到一个极限，伯邑考猛地一僵，精水抖动着喷了两人一身。紧紧包裹住轩辕破的穴壁绞拧抽搐着，激得他也一同攀上了顶峰。

拥在一起喘息的两人都像是从水里捞出来的。伯邑考筋酥骨软的靠在轩辕破身上，感受着对方捞起衣衫轻轻将两人身上的各色液体擦去，又拉过被子仔细掖好。被棉被和火热的肉体包裹着，伯邑考往身后的怀抱中钻了钻，很快沉入了睡眠。

一夜无梦。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景叙述

天色才刚蒙蒙亮，轩辕破就睁开了眼。他轻手轻脚地从被子里挪出来，把被角窝好压平，确认一丝风都进不去后才捡起换下的衣服悄悄出了屋子。

把衣服扔给溪水边已经开始兢兢业业洗涤的浣熊，轩辕破进了厨房开始生火做饭。待到饭食做就，他熄了灶间明火，留着些许火星温着锅便去寻陈友谅。

至于伯邑考？想必一时半会儿是起不来的。轩辕破念着要留一份粥饭与他，走到了陈友谅的屋前。

只是当轩辕破敲开陈友谅的房门时，才发现床上空无一人，甚至连被褥都是一片冰凉。他在山谷转了几个来回，才终于从静室的门缝里瞥见陈友谅的身影。

“先生。”他推开门。陈友谅似乎正端坐着闭目养神，听他进来也只是掀起眼帘懒懒地觑过来一眼。再往前几步轩辕破才发觉不对，陈友谅面色苍白如纸，素白的衣衫上竟斑驳着点点血迹。“先生您受伤了！”

“呵，无事。”陈友谅站起身，随手抹掉桌上的碎渣。轩辕破依稀辨出是一副龟甲，却不知是如何碎成了这样。“倒是这天命，还真是有趣。”

陈友谅脱下脏污的外衫扔给轩辕破，打量了一下满脸懵懂的少年，挑眉道：“你怎的下手恁快？罢了罢了，左右也与彼此无碍。你这误打误撞的，倒是省了我一番力气。”

“先生，您是在说我和阿考吗？”轩辕破眨了眨眼。

“另一位可还是伤着没醒呢。也不知道醒来后会不会跟你拼命。”陈友谅摇摇头，想到什么似的笑了起来，“去，趁着这会儿还早，到山上捉只兔子来，要白的。”

轩辕破虽然满腹疑惑，依然应了陈友谅的要求去山上捉兔子。只可怜那浣熊刚把衣衫全部洗完晾起，又被劈头盖脸的扔过来一件，气得在轩辕破身后吱吱直叫。但它初开灵智无甚修为，尚要仰赖大妖庇护，只得再回去水边继续做活儿。

“希望小熊动作快点。”陈友谅换好了衣衫，站在屋前喃喃自语。他抬眼望去，不似昨日晴空万里，此时天上已是黑云厚重低垂，似有闪电萦绕其中。陈友谅摇了摇头，目光仿佛穿透了云层落在更高远的地方。

 

伯邑考醒时只觉四肢酸软，浑身骨头都像是被人一一锤锻过。他虽日日修习精于射御，却也扛不住那般长途奔袭。又在疲惫至极的情况下拉了人欢好，现下竟是连动一下都吃力，撑了半天都没能坐起身来。就在他苦恼之时，房门吱呀一声被推开，轩辕破端着个托盘进了屋。屋外的阳光随之洒落，竟已是日头偏西了。

“你终于醒了。”轩辕破见伯邑考动作艰难，连忙上前扶着他坐起，又扯了被子给他垫在腰后靠住。伯邑考还来不及为昨夜之事脸红，面前已经凑过来半碗热粥。伯邑考嗫喏了两句，最后还是腹中饥饿感占上风，接过了碗筷。粥用菰米和着稻谷一起熬就，浓稠软糯，里面又拌了些腌蒲菜，滋味恰到好处。

吃完饭又歇了片刻，伯邑考终于忍着周身的酸痛下了地。江枫依旧昏睡不醒，对外界毫无反应。陈友谅见伯邑考忧心忡忡，便拉着他去外屋叙话。

虽说是闲聊，但两人相识也不过十几个时辰，除了姓名外对彼此所知寥寥。见伯邑考略显拘束，陈友谅便先开了话头。

“西岐之地，许多年前我也曾去过。”

伯邑考听后愣了愣，思及陈友谅并非凡人，这“许多年”怕是有些意思。

入这谷中已有日余，轩辕破暂且不提，伯邑考自己的底细是透了个干净，对于谷中主人倒是除了姓名剩下的一概不知，却又不知该如何开口询问。此时对方愿意主动详说，自是得他心意。于是伯邑考正了正坐姿，洗耳恭听。

“那时三教尚还融洽，小熊也还没出生，西岐亦是荒野一片，只有几个小部落放牧于此。”

彼时天道未有偏向，万物得机缘皆可入道。陈友谅原是长在泌阳山中的一条白蛇，无意得了圣人遗泽浸润，顺利化去凡骨开了灵识。因着这份机缘他修行路上甚少滞碍，连大部分妖族难以逾越的化形亦是轻而易举。但有一桩困扰，便是他迟迟修不出龙角，即使有千年道行依然脱不去蛇身。

“为了求得大道，我多方借力求卜，最终却只得了一副向西的箴言。别无无法，我只能遵照指示出山，出来才知昆仑竟生了变故。”

元始天尊杀罚临身，故闭宫止讲。而昊天上帝于三教之中擢拔仙人，又属意将仙骨不全者任命为神。为着这三百六十五个神位，三教便乱了起来，那些修为低下的弟子不知有多少卷入其中陨了性命。陈友谅向来惜命又荒于战技，之前只是埋头苦修，不曾想却逃过一劫。

“妖族也陷入纷争，许多小的部族整个化为尘泥。我就是那时捡到了小熊。”

想着自己疏于战技，陈友谅一路避着战事前行，只是一路上处处厮杀，极大地拖延了他的路程。陈友谅到达姬水时河流已被血色染成淡淡的红，方圆数百里死寂一片。然而正准备离开的陈友谅却在一片废墟与尸块中捕捉到了极其微弱的哭声，翻找之后自草垛中拎出一只尚未褪去胎毛险些饿死的熊崽。

“姬水乃是有熊故国所在，我便给他冠了轩辕之姓。而‘破’之一字，却是希望他能不受天命所累，得大自由。”

他之后抱着轩辕破继续西行，到岐山下时熊崽已长大不少，变成了一颗暖烘烘的棕色毛球。一踏入岐山范围，陈友谅心下似有所感，他便知所谓机缘就在此处，于是带着轩辕破安置了下来。几年间竟在戎狄间留下了隐士之名。又过了些时日，公亶父迁部族于岐山之阳，移风易俗教化部落，建起了岐周之国。陈友谅亦有出力，只是隐去身份，周遭只当他是养了只幼熊的异人。就在商王赐下的诸侯国号到达时，曾困扰陈友谅数百年的滞碍悄然消失，顺利化蛟。

冥冥间陈友谅似乎摸到了些什么，于是带着轩辕破来到了朝歌附近，准备借着国运继续修炼。怕被朝中异人所觉，他甚至借着地势布了隐匿之阵封锁山谷，等闲之人轻易进来不得。最近这段时日朝歌的变故让他更是小心翼翼，唯恐被牵连，却不想终是功亏一篑。

“吾一生囿于天意，一举一动皆如线牵。即使有所试探，最后不过是自寻烦扰，终逃不过一句命中注定。昨日我突然想起有几味药材缺匮，唤了小熊进山去采，谁料到竟歪打正着救了你与江枫。”

陈友谅斜斜抬眼，伯邑考只觉那双眸子深沉浓黑，百般情绪交杂却难分辨出一二。他心知陈友谅这番话定有其用意，心下不禁惴惴不安起来。

“自你与江枫入了山，天色便生了异象。我百般问卜，于你得出的卦象皆是必死之局。”陈友谅的神色中带了些悲悯，与他精致的眉眼相衬，烨烨然若神明。他似是无意扫了一眼内室，又转头对伯邑考道：“但救人一命胜造七级浮屠，既已将你二人救下，又如何能再丢你们入死境？我便让小熊去捉了只兔子打晕，变成你的模样丢在山下，想着或许能瞒天过海。”

“果然，搜寻你踪迹的人马将那兔子带走后，天就晴了。”

伯邑考胸中有万语千言，喉咙却似被什么堵住，一个音节都发不出来。陈友谅见他失神也不再言语，端起茶杯小口啜着，心下又转了几番思量。

“那，”伯邑考终于抬头，齿间似有千钧重担，“那兔子，如何了？”

陈友谅幽幽叹了一口气，放下茶杯道：“方才鸟雀传信，帝辛已命人将其杀死，做成肉羹赐至羑里。”

伯邑考瞪大双眼，如遭雷击。而陈友谅并未体谅他的心情，依然说出了后半句。

“赐予姬昌，令其食之。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谅破考温泉play

伯邑考再回过神时已是暮色四合。他摸索着点起油灯，才恍然自己竟呆坐了两个多时辰。

天命，伯邑考咀嚼着这两个字。他知道天上有仙，山间有妖，知道父亲做重大决定前都要祭告神明以求指示，伯府上亦有异人为幕僚。但那些似乎都离他很远。他自幼所学皆为御人之法，从未想过有什么命中注定。

但当他试图走出山谷范围时，浓浓黑云便自天际急速翻滚而来。若不是轩辕破向后拽了他一把，伯邑考怕是会被突然劈下的炸雷打个正着。从那一刻他才对陈友谅的话语有了切身的实感。天意如此，在世人眼中伯邑考已死，他也许就要在这谷中度过余生。

伯邑考恍惚间记起自己跟着轩辕破回了屋，之后对方又跟他说了些什么，只是那时他意不在此，现下一句都回忆不起来了。经过这些时间，他也冷静了下来，便要去寻陈友谅和轩辕破，打算打算今后。

伯邑考端着灯出了门。山谷里一片静谧，连虫鸣都远远的，月色倒是很亮，四周景物依稀可见。他顺着各屋走了一圈，除了厨房和浴间都是一片漆黑。伯邑考探了探厨房发现无人，便准备去堂屋等候。而就在他转身准备离开时，一声低喘自浴房门缝后溢出，轻轻滑过他耳畔。

昨夜才与人鱼水之欢，伯邑考自然不会错认这个声音。他的内心升起巨大的荒谬感，却又有些理所应当。妖族本就不拘于世俗之见，否则又怎会有昨夜之事？再来这半日变故太多，他的神经早就被折磨得疲惫不堪，提不起半分激动之情。

伯邑考站了片刻，终于抵不过胸中好奇悄悄扒在了门缝边上，借着泄露出的丝缕微光向内窥视。

轩辕破浑身未着片缕趴跪在汤池边，湿漉漉的发丝一缕缕黏着蜜色的皮肤，线条分明的肌理上水雾和汗珠滴滴滚落。陈友谅站在水里，双手掐着少年的腰耸动着。一条白亮圆滑的长尾暧昧的圈在少年精壮却略显纤细的腰上，滑动间鳞片在皮肤上留下一片浅浅的薄红。

“先生……呜……”轩辕破身体被顶得向前滑动，又被腰间的尾巴往回扯。即使以熊族的皮糙肉厚，他的膝盖依然被地上砖石磨得通红。陈友谅的动作又快又狠，每下都顶在他体内最柔软的地方。激烈的快感让他只能瘫在那里任由陈友谅动作，只有下面硬挺挺的肉根颤巍巍的淌着水。似乎是嫌这样还不够，陈友谅空出一只手抓住了轩辕破的尾巴肆意揉捏，尾鳍也在胸前反复扫过，把两个小肉粒刮得又红又肿。

“啊……先生……尾巴……”轩辕破的声音已经带了点哭腔，双腿颤抖得厉害，全靠蛟尾提着才没有滑下去。“不行了……哈啊……先生……先生……”

陈友谅今天的欲望似乎格外强烈，虽然不懂发生了什么，但轩辕破依然尽力支撑着自己打开身体，让身后的人动作更加顺畅。陈友谅已经射了两次，还是三次？轩辕破记不清，他同样不知道自己泄了几次，只能无助地抖着耳朵和尾巴迎接身后的撞击。

“麻烦没少给我找，这会儿就只会哭唧唧。”看少年软的趴都趴不住，陈友谅叹着气把他翻过来，换了个姿势又插了进去。只是这回动作放慢了许多，舒缓的节奏让轩辕破溢出一串绵软的鼻音。

“先生……是说……嗯啊……阿考么……”轩辕破的脑子终于开始重新运作。

“叫的倒是亲热，说出去谁想到你们才认识一天呢。”陈友谅促狭地捏了捏轩辕破的耳朵，似是无意地扫了一眼门扉。

“先生……是在……啊……生气么？”轩辕破哼唧着半眯了眼睛，讨好地用腿根在陈友谅腰际蹭了蹭，甚至还用膝盖绕着蛟尾与皮肤的连接处划来划去。“阿考……是好人……”

被轩辕破的动作激得心头火起，陈友谅又加大了动作，掰开小熊的腿狠狠顶弄。被突然袭击的轩辕破一下子被推上顶峰，后穴不自觉地抽搐绞紧。感受着肉棒上一波波的裹弄和吮吸，陈友谅喘息着冲刺几下便射了出来。大股的精水自轩辕破的后穴溢出，把两人腿间溅得一片滑腻。

“他不好我哪里会放他进谷？”陈友谅平了平气息，屈指弹上毛茸茸的熊耳。“但你未免也太轻信，这次还好是误打误撞，以后莫要如此了。”

“先生是不想我跟阿考往来？”轩辕破这番被折腾的腰酸腿软，爬起来抱着陈友谅的腰蹭来蹭去，嗓音也软得像是厨房里那罐野蜂蜜。

“你们好在一处，我又何苦去做这个恶人。”陈友谅嫌弃似的拍了他一尾巴水，冲去了身上沾染的白浊，“那位小公子也是个可怜的，有家回不得，还不知要被困在这谷中多久。你莫要欺负了人家。”

偷窥了一场活春宫，伯邑考本已是面红耳赤心神不宁，此刻又听陈友谅似怜似爱的喟叹，出神中竟倾斜了手上的油灯。几点热油溅到手背，伯邑考下意识低呼一声，等发觉不好时门已吱呦一声敞开，陈友谅揉着轩辕破湿淋淋的头发向这边看来，盈着笑意的眼神中带着几许幽深。

伯邑考站在那里走也不是留也不是，脸上红得像要滴血。这时传来一声轻笑，有什么温凉光滑的东西扯住他手腕向屋内一拉。伯邑考被拽得踉跄几步，油灯脱手而出。金属与石板撞击的声音随即被掩上的房门隔绝在外。

“阿考也来洗浴么，”一具厚实火热的躯体覆上伯邑考的后背，点点水渍渗入浸湿了衣衫。“来一起洗吧。”

轩辕破的声音有些许沙哑，还带着浓浓的鼻音，趴在耳边像是幼兽喁喁撒娇。伯邑考被他半推半带着来到池边，一件件褪去衣衫。还没等他反应过来，已经被轩辕破揽着下了水。轩辕破捻着澡豆一点点抹着，倒是很认真的在帮他清洗。不知是水温太热，还是一旁倚着池边的陈友谅笑意太明显，伯邑考有些手足无措，只好低下头盯着水面上升腾的雾气。

然而眼睛挪开后身上的感触却变得更加鲜明。略显粗糙的手指沾着细粉一寸寸揉搓伯邑考的皮肤，连耳后和指间也不放过。澡豆里不知加了什么，遇水化开后传来阵阵幽香，被水雾氤氲成令人昏眩的气息。

“阿考，抬头。”轩辕破扶住他的下颌抬起，另一手舀了热水自他发上慢慢浇下。伯邑考连忙阖上眼皮阻挡溅起的水沫，唇上却软软的被印了一下。伯邑考想睁眼，一只略有些粗糙的、沾着些许水汽的手覆上他的双眼，只在指缝中透进微微的暖光。

“还没有洗干净，阿考莫急。”

似乎有人在忍笑。伯邑考眼珠贴着轩辕破掌心转来转去，睫毛颤动得如同窗外沙沙作响的竹叶。但是他什么也看不见，只能感觉到一瓢瓢热水浸过头皮，沉重的发丝被慢条斯理地拨弄梳理着。

可，那是谁的手？

浴房里无人言语，一片静默。谁人涉水而来，带起浅浅水波层层荡漾。伯邑考目不能视，耳朵却在努力捕捉每一丝声响。池水被拨动、舀起，自他头顶倾泻而下，而在那之中，又隐藏着一点点无法辨别的声音。伯邑考心中突然有些慌张，不自觉后退撞进一个火热更甚的怀抱。

蒙住他双眼的手掌挪开，被略略按压过的眼睛再次张开时有些许模糊。在一片水汽中，伯邑考朦胧的视线被一片洁白如玉的胸膛占据。他微微抬眼，看进陈友谅黑如点漆的双瞳。

陈友谅纤长莹白的指尖抚过他的面颊，伯邑考想躲却被轩辕破松松的包在怀里。陈友谅只是笑着，轻轻的抹去他不自觉涌出的泪水。

“还只是个孩子啊。”

伯邑考迈出步子时脚下一滑，多亏陈友谅反应快尾巴一卷才没有跌进水中。伯邑考不管不顾，伸开手臂扑进了陈友谅怀里。陈友谅叹了口气，搂住了低低啜泣的青年。两人同样乌黑的长发在浴池中飘成一朵初绽的花。

陈友谅坐在池沿，伯邑考被掰开腿抱着，肉茎深深地嵌在火热丝滑的穴肉中。许是体质特异，尽管在热泉中泡了许久，陈友谅的身体依然温温凉凉，让脑子糊成一片的伯邑考不自觉地向后蹭着，贪图那一丝丝凉意。轩辕破跪在他腿间，大半个身子都浸在水下，嘴里叼着他的阳物吸吮含舔。陈友谅怜他孤幼，动作自是轻柔和缓，伯邑考浸在这绵绵软软的快感中，恶作剧似的往轩辕破耳朵上弹着水。少年耳朵上的短绒毛浸水后湿成一个个软绵绵的刺朝四方支棱着，圆圆的耳廓向下压成低平的形状挡住水沫溅射。伯邑考似乎仍不满足，手湿淋淋的抓过去按着熊耳揉搓，看到轩辕破疯狂抖动双耳试图甩出入耳的水滴才噗嗤笑出声。

“先生欺负我，阿考也欺负我。”熊妖吐出伯邑考的肉根，鼓起两腮瞪了他一眼。伯邑考仍不罢休，又伸手去扯他颊肉，直捏得轩辕破脸上横竖都是红红的指印才肯停手。轩辕破眼珠一转，忽的欺身上前揽住伯邑考腰肢，一使力竟将人举了起来。

伯邑考惊呼一声，双腿不自觉踢起一片水花。轩辕破抱着他颠了颠，肉棒挟着池水直直撞入他尚未合拢的后穴。

“嗯啊……”水流随着抽插的动作撞击内壁，不断进出的热水烫的伯邑考微微哆嗦。轩辕破可不是什么和缓性子，刚又被淋了一耳朵水，此时便扣住伯邑考的腰肢大力抽插起来，激起的水花甚至落到了仍在池沿看他们打闹的陈友谅身上。

“啊啊……不行了……”轩辕破直冲着最敏感那处碾磨，激烈的快感让伯邑考呜咽出声，“轻一点……嗯啊……轩辕……”

“阿考欺负我，我当然要讨回来。”轩辕破埋在伯邑考体内，肉棒一下下顶开痉挛缠裹的穴肉。伯邑考被操得双目失神，只能紧紧攀在轩辕破身上。

“你皮糙肉厚的，被欺负几下有什么要紧？”不知何时陈友谅也靠了过来。伯邑考越过轩辕破肩头看向他，神色迷离。陈友谅贴上轩辕破后背，伸头过去吻住了伯邑考。被夹在中间的少年没有了活动空间，只能箍住伯邑考的腰死死压在自己肉棒上，顶着穴心用力磨蹭。

“呀啊啊……”伯邑考内里贪婪地拧绞吸吮，在肉棒每一次撤出时热情挽留。他弓起了后背，在轩辕破小腹上不断摩擦的硬挺喷出星星点点的浊液，随即被热水冲走。“轩辕……呜啊……友谅……啊啊……谅……放过我……”他胡乱叫喊着，瘫在轩辕破怀里任由对方动作。

“说了让你轻着些。”陈友谅啪的一尾巴抽在轩辕破屁股上，突然大力的撞击让伯邑考发出软腻的哀鸣。陈友谅伸过尾巴将身前两人捆做一处，扒开轩辕破紧窄的臀瓣就插了进去。嘴上说着让轩辕破动作轻些，他自己却是一点不留情，次次都冲着最深处狠狠捅去。

轩辕破站在水中，又抱着伯邑考，腿间便不自觉地夹紧了侵入的肉棒。后穴酥麻的快感让他下意识地拱起腰身，借着陈友谅的力量挺弄起来。前后夹击的极致快感让轩辕破几乎控制不住自己的动作，若不是被蛟尾圈着，他怕是也要跟伯邑考一样软成一团。

伯邑考神情恍惚，嘴唇印在轩辕破脸上厮磨良久才捕捉到圆圆的唇珠。两人抱在一起，胸口紧贴，乳尖对着乳尖磨蹭着，吐息和低吟彼此纠缠。他们的唇舌随着陈友谅顶入抽出的动作而不断相触分离，像是冬季里挤成一团取暖的幼兽。轩辕破只觉后穴的肉棒突然又涨大一圈，戳得他更加站不稳了。

轩辕破倚在陈友谅身上，双手胡乱在怀里的伯邑考身上摩挲揉捏。被拉走伯邑考时陈友谅本就未曾纾解，眼前的场景更是激起了龙族骨子里的淫性。缠住两人的尾巴越收越紧，渐渐箍的轩辕破也动弹不得，但后穴不断作乱的肉棒却带着他小幅度在伯邑考体内继续抽插。伯邑考下身被夹在两人中间，贴紧的皮肉密密挤着肉茎来回摩擦，才泄过的器物竟又硬了起来。他掐住轩辕破的腰，轻易就把还抱着伯邑考的少年一并提了起来，一下一下重重进出着。夹在中间的小熊妖最先撑不住，低哼一声射了出来。本来就濒临顶点的陈友谅和伯邑考被他的动作一搅，也先后泄了身。

被这么搞了一番，体力最差的伯邑考已经是昏昏欲睡，任由轩辕破帮他洗净擦干套上衣服。待轩辕破也梳理完毕，再扭头一看，他竟然已经靠着墙面睡着了。好在屋内水汽蒸腾，熏得石墙也是温的，倒不用担心受凉。

“先生，我送阿考回屋。”轩辕破小心地将人横抱起来，向陈友谅示意后走出浴房。他才开了屋门，一股水流便从他身畔滑出，化作甘霖洒进谷中田地。陈友谅赤身裸体的站在池边，取过衣衫披好，跟在轩辕破身后慢条斯理的走出了屋子。身后清澈的热泉慢慢注入空荡荡的汤池，不多时屋中又重新盈满了蒙蒙水雾。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 江枫醒了

“这个是蕹，这个是蒿。”轩辕破蹲在田边，点着畦陇里的植物让伯邑考辨识，“葵菜山里长得多，猿猱会择嫩叶送来，田里就种些不易自生的品种。”

接受了要长期居于山野的现实后，伯邑考也思忖过自己该如何立身。虽然手中还有些钱财，但轩辕破数月才会下一次山，去市集上卖些山货换点布帛盐铁回来，金钱并无太大用处。而说到技艺，他作为世子长了廿十年，学的不是观人御下就是诗书礼乐，何曾在杂务上分过半点心力，谁想有朝一日会陷入连个下人都没有的窘境？好在陈友谅和轩辕破本也不耐烦做事，打扫洗濯都有灵兽代劳。轩辕破见不得伯邑考对着窗户苦思自己有哪些学识派的上用场，便拉着他在山谷间穿行，将树上结的地里长的水中游的天上飞的一一指认，话语里还带着些许小孩子炫耀所有物的骄傲。

伯邑考虽不事农桑，然则西岐以农立国归化夷狄，因而对天时物候多少也有所涉猎。他自朝歌出逃时正是暮春时节，宫墙里的花树才落尽繁红在浓绿间隐了点点青实，这边却是另一番热闹景象。谷中春日芹韭夏季瓜菰，秋时蔓菁芋菱端的是涨势喜人，在水边田间欣欣向荣。树上桃李桑梅一应俱全，又有梨柰橘枣花果同盛，蜂蝶翩飞甜香四溢，身在其间令人难知时节。

山谷毕竟不大，一圈转下来也不过两三个时辰。跟着轩辕破走了一遭，伯邑考固然对谷中地貌有了更多了解，印象最深的却是陈友谅的不凡手段。引地脉，聚灵气，夺天地之造化，成一隅之福地。他不禁想起与陈友谅闲谈时对方所言。

“西岐建国已近百年，我与小熊徙来此地亦是。初时四野荒芜遍地荆棘，除了一潭活水还有些意思。但山石间藏着一眼热泉，小熊见着那里就扑进去不肯走了，我才选定了此处居留。”那时陈友谅神色淡淡，只当讲述一件旅途趣事，伯邑考闻之却心下凛然。西岐建国乃是他曾祖公亶父之功绩，陈友谅说来却如昨日一般。人的一生对于妖族太过短暂，甚至耗百年改造一地风貌也不过是为了暂居。

大约这也是陈友谅会随意留下他和江枫的缘由吧。一甲子还不够一株花草开启灵智，却足以让婴孩垂垂老矣华发苍髯。便如轩辕破，外表心性都宛如少年，亦有百余寿数。其中固然有陈友谅护持之功，但轩辕破本体离成年尚需一段时日。只论成熟与否，轩辕破反倒是这谷中最年幼的一个。

不过一两日功夫，这山谷中约莫每一寸角落都被伯邑考走过了。江枫气色渐好但依旧沉睡不醒，伯邑考除了跟着轩辕破蹚水下地无事可做，陈友谅便提了谷中还有藏书之所。回头看了眼床上毫无知觉的影卫，心下转了几遍陈友谅为江枫包扎换药饲喂汤水的画面，伯邑考还是抬脚跟上去出了屋。

书房外观不大，内里却是别有洞天。一排排架子上达屋顶乍看过去都望不到头，一层层简牍摆放得整整齐齐竟没几处空格，看的伯邑考喜不自胜。

“这房间内外相差如此之大，想来是须弥芥子之法？”伯邑考摸着一卷陈旧的竹简爱不释手。卷首《九丘》二字已有些磨损，但只看外露的几行字伯邑考便知此卷不曾收录在西岐伯府。草草谢过陈友谅，伯邑考就一头扎进书海，要不是轩辕破按时来唤他，险些连吃饭睡觉都抛到一边去了。许是沉溺书卷不知时日，轩辕破冲进书房抓着他就往外跑的时候，伯邑考还有些没反应过来。

“江枫醒了！”轩辕破一嗓子把他从书中拉了回来，伯邑考愣了一下，竟是跑得比轩辕破还快了几分。

“江枫！”伯邑考掀开细帘冲进屋，江枫正被陈友谅扶着缓缓起身，面色不见多少痛苦。见着伯邑考进门，江枫意图下床行礼，却被一只玉一样的手轻易摁住动弹不得。

“我救你一命，可没打算再轻易送出去。”陈友谅垂眸看他，眼神方一相交即被避开。陈友谅微微眯了眼，手下力道却丝毫未松。

未等他再动，伯邑考已经冲到床边。江枫昏迷不过七日，伯邑考这时再见他却觉世事变幻，不禁鼻头一酸。陈友谅见状贴心地扯了个软垫塞在江枫背后，起身拉着轩辕破出了门，留主仆二人在屋内叙话。

“可是先生，”轩辕破在路边站了片刻后似是对稗草起了兴趣，蹲下挑了几根长短差不多的，绕着毛绒绒的草穗编起了小兔子，“就算在门外想听也能听见，为什么我们还要出来？”

“与人族往来，总要摆一些姿态。我教你那些礼节，不也都是些虚的。人族没有尖牙利爪，生命又短难以修行，自然要立规矩。”陈友谅瞄了一眼屋门，“却也是这脆弱而短寿的族群，才有那些惊世之作。”

既忠且勇，满腔赤诚为一人。

陈友谅将轩辕破养在身边悉心调教，既当弟子又做仆从，喜的是熊崽挂心的只有他一个，今后修行途中不至于孤身，却又忧心少年未尝见过花花世界，或许某日便会为了更有趣的事物离去。这未尝不是他放任轩辕破与伯邑考相好的原因之一。

但江枫不同。若说轩辕破如璞玉乍现，江枫便是雕琢完毕打磨圆润的精品。他知晓世间诱惑，也曾刀斧加身，可依然满心满眼的都是伯邑考。对方高居世子之位时如此，沦为阶下囚危在旦夕时亦是。陈友谅之前并不清楚自己对轩辕破有何期许，然而江枫给了一个近乎完美的模子，让他第一次清晰窥见自己所求为何。

“好了，起来。”听着屋中江枫拒绝离山坚持要留下跟着伯邑考，陈友谅唇边露出一丝微笑。他用脚尖踢了踢轩辕破，“他们快谈完了，准备进屋吧。”

果然片刻之后伯邑考便开了门。江枫依旧是倚着床栏，面上却不再戒备，望过来的眼神充满感激。若他知道护了多年的公子短短几日就被拉着享尽床笫之欢，不知道会摆出什么表情？陈友谅心下微哂，轻拂衣衫颔首回礼，端的是一派高人之姿。轩辕破倒是毫无所觉，奔着伯邑考就过去了，见着对方尚有些许泛红的眼眶，便递了手上编好的稗草兔子过去讨好。

“蒙陈先生搭救，江枫感激不尽。”许是忆起方才陈友谅阻止他乱动，江枫向他和轩辕破行了个简礼。“今后如有差遣，万死不辞。

“你和你家公子真是一个模子刻出来的，见面都是这一句。”陈友谅笑着摇摇头，“山间寂静，人多了还热闹些。我倒是怕你们要嫌弃这里荒无人烟，生活清苦。”

江枫连道不会。伯邑考已跟他说过这几日的吃穿用度，除了没有侍人并不比他们之前差。江枫虽对妖族仍有成见，但亦知今后只能仰赖二人生息。幸好此番观下，陈友谅与轩辕破也都是良善之人，倒是让他安心不少。

“只是确有一事要你相帮。”陈友谅抬手招了轩辕破过来，“我虽有千载修为，但隐匿山林不喜纷争，于道术阵法尚有涉猎，打斗搏杀却是一窍不通。这些年轩辕上山狩猎全凭本能，倒不比那些未开灵智的野物强出多少。现下山间并无威胁，但总有遇到强敌之时。我见你武器拳脚皆有造诣，不知可否替我教导一番？”

江枫一口应下。他更怕自己与伯邑考在此地没有出力之处，陈友谅直言要他授艺反而正中下怀。商定轩辕破每日巳时至未时跟着他习武后，江枫便收了少年的一句“师傅”。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陈友谅想食江枫大屌，他决定从伯邑考入手

“胸要平，背要圆。收胯，抬头，膝盖打开，莫要夹着。”

江枫靠在新竹斫制的坐榻上，用心指点着轩辕破的马步姿势。竹榻做的宽大，是以江枫整个人躺上去也只占了一半大小。另一半陈友谅和伯邑考分着坐了，一个削砍翠竹一个烘烤竹简配合得很是默契。

这几日伯邑考在谷中寻了数圈，倒是终于找到一桩差事。书房里典籍浩如烟海，陈友谅又是个懒散性子，有些竹简处理不当已变得模糊干裂，还有大半书架放的是刻着契文的龟甲兽骨，伯邑考便想要整理一番。陈友谅一口应允，又觉裁切竹简枯燥无味，便拉了伯邑考出来看轩辕破练武。屋外春和日暖，微风习习，新斫翠竹与炭火烘烤竹简的香气萦绕身畔，又添了几分野趣。陈友谅一手握刀一手持竹，劈削间刀下竟似毫无滞碍，堆在身侧的竹条粗细长短如一，断口光滑至极毫无粗粝之感。

少了竹刺伤手的困扰，伯邑考也挪出几分心神来关注轩辕破。熊妖虽有天生神力，于武技却是无甚造诣。江枫原以为陈友谅不善武艺是自谦，命轩辕破做了几个招式却发现还得从入门教起。好在少年很是听话，尽管腰腿都在打颤汗水也哗哗的淌，依然勤勤恳恳一丝不苟。

学生如此态度，江枫自是满意。但竹榻虽宽，毕竟坐了三人，挨挤动作间总会有肢体相触。陈友谅虽不曾留心于他，隔着衣衫传来的体温却总教江枫有些不自在。江枫偷瞄了一眼正与伯邑考相谈的陈友谅，几不可察的往榻边上挪了挪。但他身上伤口仍在，竹榻又是新制不甚安稳，这一动整个身体都往外滑了几分。

“当心！”

“哎哟！”

却是陈友谅见人滚落，回身一把捞住了江枫。而另一边也准备上手搀扶师傅的轩辕破站得腿脚酸麻，一迈步直接栽到地上。伯邑考听到惊呼回头，看看这边抱成一团的两个，又看看那边一时还站不起来的轩辕破，噗嗤笑出了声，起身过去拉起了龇牙咧嘴的熊妖，还顺手捏了把毛茸茸的耳朵。

“是江枫大意了，多谢陈公子相帮。”被蛟妖揽在怀里，两人非但没分开反倒贴得更密实。早就明了妖族能力不凡，但被陈友谅像幼儿一般轻松抱起还是令江枫显得有些困窘。隔着衣衫传来的温凉体温似乎在提醒他这是如何亲昵的姿势，让向来沉稳的影卫也悄悄红了耳朵。

“你家公子是个乖觉的，就你还死抱着那些繁文缛节不肯放。”陈友谅拉回江枫后便收了手，挪回之前的位置开始继续削竹子。看到轩辕破还坐在一边哼哼唧唧的蹭着伯邑考，便弹了一块碎竹过去敲在额心，“真当自己是个奶娃娃了？继续练，莫要偷懒。”

江枫的伤口愈合良好。甫一下地，他就接过了伤药和净布自行包扎换药，不再麻烦陈友谅。对于江枫的刻意疏远陈友谅似乎毫不在意，每日调好药粉煎了药汤送过去便不再插手。江枫教导轩辕破时他也只是偶尔驻足片刻，随即去往他处。伯邑考早就抱了竹简在书房专心誊抄，除了用膳江枫只能透过窗棂的轻纱看到他伏案的身影。他也试着过去帮做些整理搬运之类，却被伯邑考劝住。

“你的伤还未痊愈，不需如此着急。如今这里也没什么主仆之分，先将养好身体，之后要你出力的地方可不少。”山中日子冷清，虽有灵兽分担杂务，但烹调膳食、侍弄作物、处理药物皮裘和修缮房屋之类的精细事项还是得亲自动手。伯邑考自己束不好发髻又阻了江枫服侍，每日头发不是用发带草草捆起就是簪得歪歪斜斜。索性谷中再无他人，他这般不修边幅也无人在意。江枫心下微酸，西岐府的世子，又何曾过过这种清苦日子？只是伯邑考令他专心休养，每人又都紧着各自活计，倒是只有江枫还落了个清闲。

轩辕破虽是少年心性却教养得宜。既然认了师傅，江枫如何教导他皆奉为圭臬，半点没有自己是此间主人的自觉。学生听话，老师自然省心。江枫见轩辕破姿势端正态度认真，便悄悄斜了眼神向书房看去，却在瞥见屋内二人姿态亲昵后迅速垂下视线。

跟随伯邑考多年，江枫深知西岐世子心怀大志胸有沟壑，又平易近人谨行守礼，乃是继承王位的不二之选。作为影卫之首，以自己的意愿选择值得追随的主人，交托全部忠诚与信念亦是他自傲之处。一旦追随，江枫之名即依附于伯邑考之下，不再独存世间。囿于此番，他是，也只能是世子乃至未来的西伯侯最利的剑和最韧的甲。

江枫也曾在心里描摹能与伯邑考相携一生之人的模样。但只要伯邑考认可，是谁又有何干系？若能以真心相待，对方是高贵温雅世家子，或修为高深山野妖并无甚区别。现今二人落难山中，衣食住行皆要仰赖他人照拂。几日相处下来，他也相信陈友谅与轩辕破心思纯善，不会是那等轻易舍弃情谊之人。这便是很好了。

而那些见不得光的心思，他会继续小心地藏起，不为人知，不见天日。

又过数日，江枫自觉伤处已是无碍，思及前事还是先去问了医者。替他查验过伤口，陈友谅似笑非笑的允了江枫自由行动，只是不许他练武动作太大。江枫亦是知晓厉害，照做不提。但江枫自会走路起便开始习武，亦曾以凡人之躯单枪匹马斩杀作恶妖物。此时虽只以树枝柳条比划一二，依旧能观出气势凛然，引得轩辕破这头没见过世面的山里熊很是大惊小怪了一番。

“影卫都是孤儿奴隶出身，无一例外。”发现陈友谅又在隔窗凝望，伯邑考放下刀笔活动了一下手指。西伯侯被囚七年，伯邑考便担了七年的西岐事务。虽有众多臣下襄助，他仍旧每日睁眼便要面对各种国务。入山之后的清闲日子让他一时手足无措，帮着陈友谅誊书也算是种自我调节的法子。只是，陈友谅借着修缮典籍每日跟随在旁颇有些怪异，伯邑考好奇探究，不想却察觉到了江枫的心思。

“江枫到我身边时十三岁，却已能徒手自狼群中安然走出。前后数五年，他都是最强的那个。”伯邑考叹了口气。为君者应公正兼听，不可因狎昵而偏宠臣下。彼时江枫是他心腹，可委重任交托性命，却也仅限于此。但万物造化自有其道，时过境迁，物是人非。陈友谅抢下他性命是误打误撞，伯邑考也该自行谋划将来，又何必守着旧时的规矩不放。“他被打造成一件利器，其余想的就少。”

“刃者，直而锐。一力强压不如缓缓图之。”伯邑考直直看进陈友谅的眼睛。他确实身无长物，甚至连性命都依托于陈友谅和轩辕破，但江枫是他最忠贞的臣下，是他与过去唯一的纽带，是长久被忽视卑微却虔诚的真心。所以伯邑考发现陈友谅对江枫流露出兴味后出言恳求，只愿对方能耐心下来，莫要一蹴而就。

“有这番话，他这般对你也是不亏。”被入幕之宾当面点破对他人有企图，陈友谅也半点不恼。他的喜爱不曾作假，是一个两个还是三个又有甚么要紧。仙途漫漫，妖族寿数不知凡几，一味修炼未免枯燥，偶尔停步体悟红尘烟火也未尝不可。

伸手撩起伯邑考下颌，陈友谅另一只手推开案几，揽着伯邑考便斜倒在坐榻上。窗外春色正好，煦日暖阳透过窗棂洒落，纠缠在一起的白袍被氤氲出一层柔和的微光。因着书房条件不宜，两人并未褪去衣物，仅是将外衫敞开了些许。陈友谅探手进去覆上伯邑考胯间，将要害之处拈在指尖玩弄，不多时手下之物便膨大胀起，湿漉漉的桃红逐渐浸润了伯邑考的眉眼。

陈友谅攥着伯邑考的阳物揉搓搔刮，撩拨得伯邑考浑身轻颤。渗出的汗液令相触的肌肤变得黏腻，又被升高的体温烘托出一片春情。磨蹭间伯邑考的发带滑落，一袭乌发便铺在了二人身上。似是不满只有自己溺于情潮，伯邑考喘息着摸向身后，却被陈友谅压住了动作。

“这房内可没有衣衫更换，”陈友谅衔着他的耳朵舔咬吮吸，“你是想乱糟糟的出去还是让人送衣服进来？”

此话一出，伯邑考面上又红了几分。他从前身份贵不可言，吟的是诗词歌赋行的是君子之道，连身边仆侍亦能认字知礼。入谷这几日他如同脱了桎梏，整个人跳脱了不少，似是要把之前欠下的放肆任性通通找补回来。总归此处再无他人，伯邑考也不再扭捏，只管软在陈友谅身上厮磨寻欢。陈友谅也不折腾他，手下使了几个花活儿，搓揉片刻就让他泄了身。喷出的精水被陈友谅收在掌中，五指一转便顺着门缝飞出落入野草间。

伯邑考平息片刻，合上衣襟又捡了发带准备束发。陈友谅见他努力拢住头发却总是东留一绺西掉几根，便随手取过一根未刻字的竹简，刀笔划动几下削出一支素簪，细细的替他绾了发髻。

二人自书房走出时轩辕破正好收式。江枫抬眼扫来，目光掠过伯邑考时眼皮微微一颤，唇齿微张似乎想说些什么，随即又被咽回腹中。旁边熊妖练得汗流浃背，依旧精神十足的缠着江枫要他比划些招式来看。江枫藉此避开两人视线，只匆匆向陈友谅和伯邑考示意便起了拳式，为徒弟行了一套内家拳法。虽碍于伤处并未着力，行云流水的姿态仍是让轩辕破连连叫好。

“师傅，我什么时候可以学招式啊？”站了几天桩，轩辕破也觉得有些无趣，他也想如江枫一般，身姿步法疏朗飒爽，举手投足自带威势。

“人道是习武之人入门需得三年桩。你筋骨虽优秀，但下盘不稳，只有力道却无韧劲。”江枫对武学一道了若指掌，自然也明白轩辕破的心理，“只学习招式，也不过是些花拳绣腿罢了。”

“哦。”轩辕破听了有些泄气，但师傅总归不会有错。再者，对他而言即便真要练习三年，也不过是一眨眼的功夫罢了，于是轩辕破很快又打起精神欢欢喜喜的绕着江枫问这问那了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陈友谅的千层套路

陈友谅总说山中清苦，但在江枫看来，只从衣食来讲这里甚至比国都朝歌还要强上几分。至少在朝歌他们吃不到如此类目繁多的各季水果。

一大早，江枫便跟着轩辕破去采摘熟透的鲜果。不易存储的挑出来日常食用，桃李柰梅之类可以干制的果子则交给陈友谅和伯邑考，先剖去核再切成厚片放到竹筛上晾晒。谷中灵气旺盛，摘下果实后不久树木又会长出花苞，因而隔段时间就要来处理一次。

处理完多余的水果，轩辕破又从仓库搬出一捆皮毛。他和陈友谅都对鞣制皮革一窍不通，所以往日剔净骨肉便直接卖出。江枫对此倒是略知一二，此时边教导轩辕破边将皮子一张张放入温泉水中浸泡。待到软化洗净后再用烟气熏烤灰水搓揉捶打，便可如布料一般剪裁缝缀了。熟皮比生皮价高，正好可以多采买些物资回来。

谷中增了两人，各方面的消耗自然也多出不少。不说屋舍家具显得局促，光是衣物鞋袜已经十分吃紧。虽说四人身高相近，体格上还是有不少差距，伯邑考和江枫只能先拿旧衣将就着。但这亦是一时权宜，总归还是要再行添置才合适。

好在仓库里已经攒了数袋果干与药材，只需等皮毛鞣好便可去集市售卖。江枫大致扫过备下的货物，开始筹划需要购置的吃用。如今正值暮春，农忙时节工匠亦不得闲，床柜桌椅等大件器物只能再做打算。日用之物琐碎纷繁，直到晚膳用毕进了陈友谅屋子，江枫还在默算需要裁几件衣衫换几斤油盐。

陈友谅正在坐榻上整理药箱，刀具药材零零落落摆的到处都是。江枫扫视一圈只得挨床坐了，先行解开衣物和裹布露出伤处。陈友谅收好药具便上前查看，见早先遍布躯体的可怖伤口大多已愈合脱痂，剩下几处也无足轻重，便如实告知。江枫闻言心中大石落下，再次郑重谢过施救之恩。只是正当他整理衣衫预备告退时，却被陈友谅抵住胸膛止住了动作。

“我听说人族有句话，救命之恩自当以身相许，”陈友谅笑吟吟的看着他，灿若晨星的眼里流露出不谙世事的天真娇憨。“我也算救你一命，当不当得起这‘以身相许’四个字呢？”

江枫闻言大窘，思忖着妖族天生天养，想来即便化作人形，于礼法人伦依旧一知半解。又碍着施救之恩，亦不好出言反驳，便未曾言语，只抬手想拨开陈友谅再离去。谁想贴在他皮肉上的手指看似纤细柔弱，却稳如磐石纹丝未动。

“你这样，是不喜我么？”陈友谅非但未收敛，甚至将整个手掌都贴了上去，“那你喜欢谁，你的那个小公子？”

江枫猛地抬头，紧绷的表情中甚至带了一丝杀意。陈友谅却毫无察觉一般，伸手勾住他颈子，将彼此距离拉到气息相触的地步：“每次你看他，眼睛里都像是开着花。”

“可是……”江枫压下心思被人看穿的惶惑，努力想要将陈友谅推开却徒劳无功，“你与公子两情相悦，当是一心一意才好。”

“为何我与你家公子相好，就不能与你好？”陈友谅略略歪了头，似是不解，“伯邑考与小熊一起，我也未曾阻拦过。”

江枫闻言如遭雷击。伯邑考身为西岐世子，自有父母安排侍妾教导床笫之事。江枫身为臣下，虽不能与之相较，内心也曾略感酸楚。待到逃入山谷，他先前只想着如陈友谅这般仙姿玉质举止脱俗，方与伯邑考倾心相交。那轩辕破心性举止都如同少年，又每日顶着两只毛茸茸的耳朵来去，却不料其亦能介入其中。如今江枫再忆及二人言谈举止，确是亲密无碍，不似旁人。

趁着江枫心思芜杂纷乱，陈友谅施力将他推倒在榻，江枫回神便看到一张玉雕雪砌般的面孔映在上方。见对方盯着自己眼也不眨，陈友谅轻笑一声，随手拔下发簪。如水青丝披散而下，似是将二人圈进一方小小空间。

天色已晚，西边尚未褪尽的暮色渗进屋内。褪去素白衣衫的雪肌莹润生辉，在一片昏暗中似乎泛着微光。陈友谅骑跨在江枫腰间，指尖点在江枫紧皱的眉心上，一路向下滑到领口。江枫惯着劲装，衣袖极为紧窄贴身，前襟也是拢得严丝合缝。只是包裹再严密也阻不住有心人施为，他很快就被扒的一干二净。

被打造成凶器的身躯肌肉流畅紧实，浅蜜色皮肤上横贯着大大小小的伤痕。有的经年日久，有的柔软簇新。陈友谅弹指点亮灯盏，黑暗虽无法对他造成阻碍，但对人族多少还是有区别。屋内乍然光亮，他抬头看进陈友谅的双眸，被蛟妖目光里直白的欲望烧红了脸。

“你们人族真是奇怪，”陈友谅俯身捧住江枫面庞，不让他避开自己的视线，“喜欢的不说，不喜欢的也不说。”他扑在江枫身上，额头抵着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，温凉与火热的肌肤紧贴，低语之时吐息相融。

“你若是真的不愿，我便停手。”

裸裎相对的身躯让江枫的大脑糊成一片。身为影卫，常年匿于暗处，除了伯邑考极少有人能近他身。江枫的记忆中从不曾接受过如此热烈而又专注的爱意，就在蛟妖扑入怀中对他展颜一笑时，他似乎懂得了为何世人总会被妖族所惑。

江枫不答，陈友谅也不再问。他脚尖一划将堆在两人身畔的衣服甩开，唇瓣蹭着唇瓣轻轻摩挲。江枫被撩拨得浑身紧绷手足无措，陈友谅却乐得一步步教导。他抓住江枫手臂环上自己腰间，再挑开密合的齿列勾住舌头翻搅吮吸。经常因任务出没于各种场合，江枫于情爱并非一无所知，只是从未亲身体会过。被陈友谅带着温存一时，他便也适应了下来。

见江枫不再表现出抗拒，陈友谅伸手探向他腿间，捉了沉甸甸的肉块裹在掌中揉搓。攥着很快变得硬挺火热的阳物，陈友谅为这个尺寸小小的咋了舌。他垂着眼似乎很认真地撸动江枫的肉棒，余光却钉在对方密密渗出汗液的胸膛肩颈，仔细捕捉每一次颤抖和喘息。

这般被拉来行云雨之事，若说江枫轻易能放开也是自欺欺人。只是妖族毕竟与人相异，在他眼里陈友谅是个谪仙般的人物，洞悉世事于人情却是懵懂。容貌出众，品性亦是高洁纯善，被这般人物小意讨好他又如何能不动容。江枫心下微微叹息，抬眼瞧见陈友谅颊边汗水黏了一缕头发，便伸手替他捋到耳后。陈友谅顺着江枫动作看来，他面上一红，也伸手过去打算替陈友谅纾解一番。

“是这边。”陈友谅抓住他的手，绕到身后轻轻点了点穴口。温凉薄软的皮肤微微瑟缩着，紧紧裹住他的指尖。江枫小心地送进手指，循着些微印象翻搅抽插着柔嫩的肉道。

蛇性本淫，即便修炼之途从未沾染罪孽，陈友谅依然无法摆脱原身本性。内里被入侵带来迥异的快感，一丝丝酸麻随着江枫的动作向他全身扩散而去。穴肉被指腹剐蹭碾磨，便渐渐变得湿滑，和着作乱的手指发出淫靡的水声。似是觉得已经准备周全，陈友谅抬起腰，将掌中的肉棒抵在穴口，沉下身慢慢吃进后穴。

“啊哈……”陈友谅舒服的呜咽一声。妖物属阴，江枫元阳未失，被绞裹着充裕阳气的肉棒捅进后穴，尖锐的快感顺着穴肉直击颅顶。陈友谅骑在江枫身上，不自觉地摇摆着腰肢，让硬挺硕大的阳物不断在穴内戳刺。江枫也被紧致湿软的后穴夹得欲火翻腾，搂住陈友谅翻身压倒便开始抽插起来。

“啊！啊……”被狠狠撞击的肉道充血痉挛，竟是瞬间就带着陈友谅到了顶峰。穴肉持续抽搐，吸吮得江枫舒服至极，就着渗出的液体顶开翻搅的穴壁一下下拔出插进。

“啊……唔呃……”陈友谅双目失神，迷乱的在床榻上扭动，白皙纤细的身躯宛如一条被钉住的蛇。他的额头面颊浮现出鳞片痕迹，发间也显出了角。近乎失控的快感让蛟妖渗出了眼泪，泛起潮红的眼角带着妖异的媚色。“好酸……江枫……好麻……啊……”

似是惊异于陈友谅异族身份的显现，江枫轻抚过他面上的鳞纹，又低头舔吻圆润可爱的蛟角。而这简单的动作也让陈友谅爽的眼神涣散浑身颤抖。

陈友谅只知走邪道的妖族好取人元阳修炼，却从不知得人阳气竟是如此舒服的一件事。强烈的快意让他全身颤抖，江枫抽插的肉棒、亲吻的嘴唇和在他身上四处揉捏的手都激起阵阵快感。他攀附在江枫身上，早已涨得发紫的性器蹭在江枫小腹上滴滴答答淌着水，将两人耻毛都淋成一片黏腻。

“嗯……好舒服……哈啊……好爽……”追寻着令人沉溺的快感，陈友谅弓起背，主动配合着江枫的动作。贪欢的穴肉疯狂抽搐，本就濒临顶点的后穴和性器竟是在撞击下一齐喷出水来。江枫的阳物被泡在湿漉漉的肉道里吸裹拧绞，抽插了几下后也射进穴内。

“好热……啊啊……”元精甫一入体，强烈的快感让陈友谅再次登上顶峰。叠加而来的高潮让他眼前一片空白，发出了绵长尖锐的呻吟，好半天才缓过神来。

平息片刻，江枫便以寻清水清洁为借口起身。陈友谅又如何不知要趁热打铁，捡了衣衫在身上略略擦拭，便拉着江枫一同睡下。江枫推拖不得只能躺好，思忖着等陈友谅入眠再回，却听着陈友谅的呼吸，不知不觉睡了过去。

待江枫睡熟之后，陈友谅复又睁开双眼，小心翼翼地将两人摆成相拥的姿势，才又合眼而眠。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轩辕破觉得他跟江枫的关系还不够亲密，为此做出了努力

次日一早，陈友谅逐渐从睡梦中清醒。还未睁眼，澎湃的内息就让他吃了一惊。内视一圈，他惊讶地发现修为一夜之间上涨许多，甚至蛟角都长出了小小分叉。虽说与伯邑考交媾多少也存了借西岐气运修炼的念头，但这样的进境大大出乎他意料。未待他细思，身旁江枫气息微变，似是将醒。

陈友谅便将疑惑暂且抛掷一边，如刚醒来般慢慢睁开眼，正对上江枫从迷蒙逐渐变得清明的眼神。

“睡得可好？”陈友谅凑上前对着江枫唇上轻轻一啄，见他脸上炸开一层晕红才嬉笑着解开两人纠缠的手脚，下床着衣。江枫兀自纠结片刻，也跟着起了身。

因着不日要去集市采买，四人便都暂时停了手头的活计。轩辕破按着江枫的指点去林子捡了枯枝，腾空了仓库用来熏制皮毛。油鞣过程腌臜污糟，江枫便不让伯邑考和陈友谅沾手，只自己在溪水下游独自处理，却不知陈友谅经常化作白蛟躲在枝叶间，偷偷看他在日光和水色间光着膀子劳作。

轩辕破已经能自如收起熊耳，不过是迎了伯邑考和陈友谅的喜好才依旧顶在头上。替留守的二人备好吃用，江枫与轩辕破用荆钗束了石髻又换上细葛短衫便离开了山谷。

之前进山时江枫趴在轩辕破后背毫无知觉，此回才体会到了术法精妙。轩辕破却告诉他，这是陈友谅布下的的阵法所致，若无陈友谅允许，外人便是将树木伐尽也寻不到山谷所在。江枫闻之，心下又对陈友谅高看几分。

江枫武艺高超，轩辕破亦有修为傍身，两人脚程自是极快，天未过午便到了朝歌城下。现下伯邑考已“死”，陈友谅又给了可以略微模糊别人对他印象的护符，江枫丝毫不担心自己会暴露身份。果然，进城过程极为顺遂，不多时他们就到了店铺云集的商街。

虽然有着可装数十担物资的芥子袋，江枫还是坚持将售卖的货物从城外一路背进来。他们的东西成色不错，又正是青黄不接的时节，二人尚未走进店铺就被闻讯而来的商人们围了起来。不论对方拿来交换的是钱币抑或布料，只要价格合适江枫都会应允，不多时就将手上的货物售卖一空。

清点过收入，江枫先进了一家布店。他谎称家中幼弟不日成亲要备新衣，按着四人的身量每人捡了两身细绢成衣，付了货款并允诺将裁下的边角留与掌柜。又在不同的店如法炮制数次，他们才将衣鞋被褥置办完毕。然而裁改成衣隔日才可拿取，二人只能先去购买其余杂物。

陈友谅事先告知过他们在朝歌歇脚的房舍所在，江枫便让店家将不易搬动的谷米酱瓮等直接送去，自己只拿些轻省零碎。即便如此，待行至坊市尽头两人手上怀里也堆满了各色包裹，倒真有几分像是家中要设宴开席。

陈友谅所说的住所离着商街很远，两人越走身边的房屋越是老旧狭小。最后轩辕破在一扇极不起眼的门前站定，推门走了进去。房舍前院不过丈许，只有三个小间，分别是居室厨房和便所。屋子空置无人，家具上盖着薄薄一层尘灰。轩辕破告诉他，这边也有陈友谅布下的阵法，无人居住时不但隔绝外物进出还可使邻里路人忽略此处。

虽然两妖在山上住了近百年也未被察觉，但朝中毕竟有异人为官，江枫还是宁愿更小心些。从他们进门到日暮西山，送货的车辆陆续前来，江枫在清点数量后让轩辕破将其中多数放进芥子袋，留了些许粮食和调味品装在来时的背篓里，如同那些真正的山民一样。只是轩辕破却注意到，整理途中江枫时常对着装满贝币的锦囊怔怔发呆，皱起的眉头如同在思索什么绝世难题。

“师傅，我们落下什么忘记买了吗？”轩辕破从未一次买过这么多种东西，早就记不清楚清单上都有些什么。但他并未忽略采买时江枫频频回首的动作和离开坊市时略微迟疑的步伐。现下想来，当时一直吸引他注意力的似乎是一家……乐坊？

“不曾。”江枫话音顿了顿，手指似乎又在钱袋上摩挲了一下。

伯邑考自幼便跟随乐师修艺，曾经一曲引得禽鸟相和而歌，闲暇之时也常常抚琴自娱。但乐舞昂贵，非钟鸣鼎食之家不可得。一方面，以他们伪装的身份而言购买丝乐太过惹人注意；另一方面，以轩辕破和陈友谅积攒物资的能力无法满足四人消耗。江枫亦不曾进山捕猎过，不知自己靠着一身气力是否足够养活二人。理智告诉他应该留着钱财以备不时需，但他脑海中却不断闪回伯邑考端坐庭院抚琴并让自己舞剑助兴的画面。

“可是师傅之前在街上老是看乐坊，是想买乐器么？”

虽然轩辕破曾在岐周见过极为盛大的祭典，却因年岁尚幼没剩下多少印象。他对乐音的所有记忆都来自于陈友谅偶尔吹奏的陶埙或竹萧。但对着那些曲调，轩辕破搜遍脑海也只说得出好听二字，再多也形容不出来，于此道着实没什么造诣。

江枫瞥了轩辕破一眼，为他的敏锐暗暗心惊。他自忖下山之后动作神情都做了掩饰，却没逃过轩辕破的目光。江枫心下思量了几番，才将自己想为伯邑考买琴一事告知。

“师傅是怕被人发现我们不是山民？”轩辕破眨了眨眼，“那我们明日可以取了新制的衣衫回来换上，再去买琴。等下我给先生传个信，说咱们晚一天回去便是了。”

伯邑考身娇体贵，陈友谅也不是个会亏待自己的性子，江枫置办的衣物便多为帛缯，只给自己和轩辕破另买了些较耐磨的细麻。轩辕破的提议倒是很好，届时他只需将华贵料子穿在外层扮做富商，去买了瑶琴回来再放进芥子袋便可。江枫看着轩辕破站在院中唿哨唤来雀鸟，喁喁私语一番后鸟儿便拍打着翅膀朝城外飞去了。

“平日在山中，你们也是如此得知外面消息么？”江枫看得啧啧称奇。

“对啊，只是鸟儿说不了太复杂的话，所以只能知道一个大概。但人不会防着它们，有时能知道些很有用的事情。”

因着略微拖延了回程时间，两人便去巷口买了柴水精细的弄了些晚饭。自打江枫清醒，这还是他头一次与轩辕破单独相处这么久。江枫不说话，对他满心崇拜的轩辕破也就默默埋头苦吃。这顿饭吃的是极为安静，小小屋内只有碗箸相碰的声音偶尔响起。

从各种方面来说轩辕破都是个好孩子，哪怕年龄可能是江枫的三四倍。多年来跟在伯邑考身边见惯了尔虞我诈，他能理解为什么伯邑考会被吸引。轩辕破对萍水相逢的他们释放了全部善意，将他们从死亡边缘拯救回来，不但没有挟恩图报，甚至对他们多加照顾。即便出于私情，江枫也很难对他有什么恶感。再退一万步说，江枫又有什么立场和资格去干涉伯邑考的交际呢？

稍显凝滞的气氛一直持续到准备就寝。国都自然是寸土寸金，为着隐蔽陈友谅置办的院子也是又偏又小，反正他们最多也就下山采买时才来歇个脚。因而两人收拾好桌子后，站在屋里对着唯一的床榻面面相觑。

江枫并不讨厌轩辕破，他只是不太清楚该如何与之相处。倒不如说，抛开为了某个目标与人周旋之外，他对与除伯邑考外的任何人相处都有些不知所措。就在他略感为难不知如何开口时，轩辕破噗的一声变成了一头熊。变回本体的轩辕破与他曾狩猎过的棕熊相比还带着些幼崽的影子，毫无凶恶之感。相较人形缩水了一圈后，原本合身的葛衫变得有些松垮，裹在熊崽身上甚至透出几分可爱。

“师傅你睡床吧，我铺张席子睡在地上就行了。”轩辕破仰起头看着江枫，用毛茸茸的熊掌挠了挠圆润厚实的耳朵。他一身绒毛整齐顺滑蓬松，双眼乌黑圆润，在灯烛下泛着湿漉漉的水光，比起山间野兽更像是被精心豢养的宠物。

“不用这样，”江枫拉住熊妖前掌，厚实的肉垫还不像成年棕熊那样坚硬，带着一些软韧的触感。他忍不住揉了揉轩辕破的耳朵，被绒毛滑过掌心的触感漾出浅浅笑意，“床铺够大，一起上来睡吧。”

轩辕破应了一声重新变回人形，吭哧吭哧的搬褥铺床打水，并以自己是弟子应该服侍师傅的名义拒绝了江枫的帮忙。江枫极少享受到这种待遇，有些新鲜地坐在旁边看着轩辕破忙碌，甚至没注意到自己总是绷紧的嘴角泛出了柔和的弧度。

江枫原以为按着自己的警觉性会很难睡着，不想却是一夜好眠。他拿了这点去问轩辕破，轩辕破便告诉他，兽类捕猎惯常要隐匿于环境之中，无需教导妖族天生便懂得如何降低存在感。以江枫的能力，也许没有哪只野兽能逃脱他的耳目，但拥有修为的妖族想瞒过人类感知就容易不少。也许是察觉到对方态度软化，轩辕破明显变得活泼许多，对着江枫是问一答十毫不藏私。

进了布店，江枫放下背篓，里面早已铺就数层麻葛。这些平民穿着的料子他们买了不少，不止为了避人耳目，也预备着回去捣了絮被子。店家取来改好的衣衫，江枫挨件验过面料针脚才小心叠好，密密包住装进筐里。等他们转过各家店铺取回所有新衣又买好琴回到住所，日头也已然偏西了。

轩辕破头一次近距离见到瑶琴，很是有几分兴奋。江枫把琴上裹着的细布解开，慢慢平放在桌上。轩辕破站在旁边左转右转，一副想要上手却又不敢的样子。

“去洗手，不要太大力气碰琴弦。”江枫轻轻推了推轩辕破，坐在一旁整理备用的丝弦。

轩辕破再回来时已经净过手脸，许是揉搓力道太大，露着的皮肉都通红一片。他小心翼翼地摸了摸琴面，手指挨个点过五根琴弦。丝弦纤细，轻拨即有空远悠长之音，令人有沉静旷远之感。

“这琴还未定弦，音高做不得准。”江枫跟着伯邑考久了，虽不能抚琴奏曲，但养护方面多少有些心得。

“师傅不会弹琴吗？”轩辕破收了手，看着江枫把琴重新包好。

“琴乃君子之艺，”江风闻言失笑，“我等侍人如何能修习？”

“君子又为何？”

“仁、智、勇，三道俱全，谓之君子。”

“那，”轩辕破眨了眨眼，“师傅你明明就是君子嘛。”

轩辕破直白的夸赞令江枫面上泛起薄红。江枫从前只觉得如伯邑考这般心怀天下，或是陈友谅这样无忧无惧之人方可称为君子。轩辕破不知这二字重量，却在了解含义后下意识地带入江枫，被这样坦诚的推崇在江枫记忆中可谓绝无仅有。虽然收起了熊耳，但轩辕破一双眸子还带着些许兽型的清澈，在他真挚目光的笼罩下，江枫少有的感受到了一丝狼狈。

“师傅，”轩辕破笑嘻嘻地凑过来，蹲下身仰着头看他，“你脸好红喔。”

被轩辕破抱住腰蹭上来时，江枫很有几分自暴自弃听之任之的意味。世间如江枫这般节制克己之人极少。岐周以礼教化边民，江枫心有所属又身居要职，私情大义都放在伯邑考身上，哪里还能分出心神去别处。现下他要担忧的事情从间谍刺杀变成了衣食住行，自然可以放松不少。自打清醒过来，江枫的观念就在不断接受冲击，如今他自认对妖族本性已经有所了解，毕竟连风光霁月的陈友谅都对世俗礼法知之甚少，又何况轩辕破呢？

江枫暗暗叹了口气，揉了揉在自己怀中拱来拱去的脑袋，却不想手下掠过一块厚实柔软覆满绒毛的事物。他低下头，两只圆圆的熊耳在轩辕破头顶转来转去，端的有几分可爱。江枫不自觉地伸手过去搔了搔耳根，听到轩辕破发出细细的鼻音时，内心忽然一片柔软。

江枫没有饲养宠物的经验，往日他所接触多为林间猛兽。轩辕破给他的感觉便介于两者之间，算是提供了些全新的体验。经过淬炼的肌肉增加了些许韧性，在完全放松的时候依然柔软得能让指尖陷进去。兽类只会在最亲密的伙伴面前袒露出毫无防御的姿势，而江枫有幸成为其中之一。少年漆黑的眼睛里像是弥漫了薄雾，带着信赖和依恋满满的映着他的影子。江枫略有些笨拙的俯下身，轩辕破便准确地捕捉到了他的嘴唇。

与陈友谅不同，轩辕破即使在此时，神态动作中也带着一丝顽皮。他叼着江枫的唇瓣，一边吸吮一边小力度的噬咬，仿佛幼兽磨着牙床在练习撕咬吞咽，灵巧柔软的舌尖执着地想要从齿缝中钻进去。轩辕破嘴上很忙手下也没闲着，在江枫肩臂胸背摸来摸去揉揉捏捏，因为紧掌下绷流畅的肌肉发出小小惊呼。

“很疼吗？”轩辕破摸过一条长长的还泛着血色的疤痕，比四周略微凸起坚硬，在手指摸过时有着鲜明迥异的触感。

“早就不了。”

江枫的回答让轩辕破脸上露出有些难过的表情。轩辕破自打被陈友谅捡到便一直过着安稳富足的生活，莫说刀剑，连肉垫扎到棘刺都会被郑重其事地敷上药粉再裹上净布。他想起初见时的江枫，浑身血迹，气息奄奄。而在过去，对方也许还经历过很多次这样的情景。但那时没有一个陈友谅为了避免疼痛而让他一直昏睡。

“我会努力习武的，”轩辕破吸吸鼻子，声音像被什么堵住了，“以后我来保护师傅，还有先生和阿考。”

向来真诚动人心。江枫将自己毫无阻滞的埋进轩辕破体内时，柔软穴肉火热湿润的卷裹而上，热情地讨好着入侵的肉棒。轩辕破自觉地攀附在他身上，迎合着摆出一个非常适合施力的姿势。少年绷紧的肌肉在明亮光线的浸润下显得流畅而圆滑，随着江枫的动作逐渐被汗液覆盖。江枫于情事上虽然青涩，可轩辕破绝非羞涩内敛之人。似是被顶弄到了痒处，他溢出细细的鼻音，扭动着腰臀往江枫阳物上凑，直白的追逐着快感。

暖色斜阳洒落屋内，让这场突发的交媾毫无遮掩的展示在两人眼中。轩辕破的手指一寸寸抚过江枫皮肤，每一块收缩隆起的肌肉，每一条蜿蜒虬张的血管，每一道突兀狰狞的伤疤。这就是江枫，明明是人类，却被连一些妖族都望尘莫及。旁人只惊叹于他的锋利强大，却很少知晓走到这一步究竟要付出多少。

江枫不懂得什么技巧，每次都是直直的抽插进出。他身上溢出的进攻性让轩辕破后背阵阵发毛，甚至产生了一种面对捕食者的威胁感。野性直觉带来的紧张感让轩辕破全身上下都更加敏感，而他不自觉收缩吮吸的穴肉也给江枫带去了极大刺激。大力抽插的肉棒一下下捅开黏腻痉挛的内壁，江枫箍在他腰上的双手也像是要将他掐断似的。轩辕破双腿紧紧盘在江枫腰上，贪吃的后穴紧咬着作乱的阳物。人类的器物带着他所不熟悉的粗壮和热度，但被热乎乎的肉棒塞满的感觉也分外美妙。

前后脚到达顶峰的两人被汗液精水搞得浑身难受，仗着没有人能窥见院内，轩辕破光溜溜的就跑去厨房打了清水，两人擦洗过后才重新穿好衣物。

就着天边的余晖两人很快做好了饭食。用餐时的气氛比昨日轻松了不少，虽然只是多了几句闲谈来往也让轩辕破开心不少。

这样才对嘛，吃个饭还那么紧张饭菜都不香了，果然先生说的没错，跟师傅睡一下就好相处多了。轩辕破美滋滋地想，对陈友谅的崇敬又提升了些许。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各回各家【？

江枫和轩辕破离开朝歌时，背篓里各种物资塞得满满当当，他们像两个再普通不过的猎户顺着行人出了城，一直走到山脚周围再见不到旁人才把背篓收进芥子袋轻身进山。离他们逃出朝歌不过半月功夫，一路逃亡遗留的痕迹已经被全部湮没。无论是折断的枝丫还是割掉的荒草都被新生的植物掩盖，仿佛过往一切皆如幻梦。

“先生！阿考！”进了山谷，离着屋舍还有十丈远轩辕破便开始喊，“我们回来啦！”

房门应声而开，伯邑考远远地就向这边快步走来。陈友谅跟在他身后老神在在，对着归来的二人笑了笑权当招呼。伯邑考抬手揉了揉凑过来的轩辕破头发，目光投向了江枫。

“回来了，一路可顺利？”

“不负所托。”

听罢伯邑考轻笑出声。以前每每江枫任务归来，他们都会这般对话。即便今时不同往日，但相伴已久的默契依然展示出了永远都不会变的东西。两人正相视而笑，这时旁边突然传来轩辕破吚吚呜呜的哼声，却是陈友谅被轩辕破扒着蹭得有些恼，掐着毛茸茸的耳朵拧得他哀哀求救。

直到江枫和轩辕破从芥子袋里一样样往外搬东西，留守的陈友谅和伯邑考才知道他们究竟购置了多少事物。装着油盐酱醋的各色坛子有十数个之多，在厨房中一字摆开蔚为壮观。竹编小盒里盛着香料茶叶和些许海货，高高地摞在一边。各色衣衫足有两大箱，从外袍里衣到发簪头冠一应俱全，江枫为自己和轩辕破选的多是黑灰靛褐等耐脏易打理的料子，挑给陈友谅和伯邑考的却是素雅怡人的月白雪青牙色之类，放在一起可谓是泾渭分明。

最后取出瑶琴时，伯邑考眼睛瞬间就亮了。他几步奔上前接到手上，散开裹布仔仔细细地看了一遍。琴身并非名匠斫制，用料也稀疏平常，甚至细看之下琴弦的捻度也有些差异，莫说他惯用的那架，就连侯府乐师所持都比不上。但伯邑考从没奢望过能再奏响琴音，即使这架琴更粗陋些也是意外之喜了。伯邑考隔着裹布摸了摸琴面，放下琴便冲出了门，留下陈友谅和轩辕破面面相觑。

江枫倒是毫不意外，他把琴重新裹上，环抱着出了屋。他四下看了看，拂去落英将琴摆在了树下的竹榻上。过了一盏茶的功夫，伯邑考回来时已是盥过手脸，身上还带着些许水汽。他端坐于竹榻，置琴于膝上，按照琴徽所标轻拨琴弦，将轸子依次拧松调紧。定好琴音后伯邑考轻舒口气，沉吟片刻下指起音。

沉静圆润的琴声响起，伯邑考左手按弦右手弹拨，音调高洁，曲意清幽，伴着枝头叶片飒飒作响别有一番意趣。琴乃太古之音，音色虽多变但入耳极静，轩辕破初听时还新鲜，不多时便觉得有些无趣。他往边上一看，见江枫站在旁边闭目聆听极是认真，只好继续乖乖站定。

这时忽然一阵清亮悠远的曲调滑入琴音之中，却是自陈友谅手中竹笛传出。他一边吹奏，一边踱步至树下，明丽婉转的笛声与琴音相和，将空远的意境带得缠绵灵动许多。若说伯邑考所奏之音如天地山川亘古悠远，陈友谅吹得便是鸟兽虫鸣明丽动人，令人不禁心生爽朗豁达之意。江枫蓦然睁眼，看了以乐对谈的二人，随手捞起边上的竹剑挽了个剑花，踏前一步舞了起来。

剑为竹制，轻巧异常，但扑至轩辕破面上的剑风却饱含锐意，挟着威压令裸露的肌肤隐隐作痛。江枫身姿矫健剑术超凡，乐音轻柔时他的动作也似蜻蜓点水，乐音急促时剑影骤如雷电分化万千，每一个步点每一下挥刺都循着乐点，仿佛早已将随意奏出的曲调铭刻于心。轩辕破无意中对上江枫隐藏在剑影与衣袂间的眼神，被其中昂扬的战意与杀气激得动弹不得。他恍惚了一下，才想起这还是江枫痊愈后第一次拿起武器。

最后一个琴音散去，江枫也缓缓站定收剑。凝固的风似乎又开始流动，轻轻飘过的落英与颤动的枝叶让气氛重新变得舒缓。轩辕破愣愣站在原地，一时觉得这些自然的声音极是喧嚣，一时又觉得周围没有了乐声静谧异常。他似乎懂了之前为何陈友谅吹完曲子总是弹着他的脑门着恼，又似乎什么也没有明白。

伯邑考珍而重之的把琴重新包好，陈友谅的笛子也被他重新塞进芥子袋。只有江枫随手甩掉了手上的竹剑，却是竹木受不住他舞剑的力道，已然裂成了几片。轩辕破看看这个又看看那个，最后开口问道：

“你们晚上想吃什么吗？”

不过等进了厨房轩辕破才发现江枫买的不少食材他都不认识，只好又叫了江枫来，一边做一边跟着学，再端上的膳食便比往日丰盛不少。陈友谅与轩辕破年岁虽长，入世时日却不长，大多还是蹲在山里清修，甚至在轩辕破记忆中从未尝过海味，自然是新奇不已大快朵颐。

用完饭江枫便同轩辕破回到仓库继续整理，待到收拾齐备已是月上中天。江枫忆起饭后陈友谅跟他说有事相商，见他房内依然有灯烛摇曳，便过去准备叩门。未等他指节碰到，门扉突然敞开，江枫心下疑惑，却还是抬脚迈入屋中。室内无人作声，只在屏风上隐约映着人影，江枫缓步绕过屏风，却被后面景象扑了一脸的湿热淫靡。

床榻上伯邑考倒在陈友谅怀里，两人皆是衣衫半褪，同样纤细莹白的手臂彼此纠缠。江枫心慌意乱正要转身离开，陈友谅却抬头看了过来，一声轻笑将他钉在原地。

“哎呀，”陈友谅吟着笑意旋身下床，行至江枫面前，“正主来了。”他伸手扶住江枫肩膀，将他往后用力一推，随即裹好衣衫走出屋外。陈友谅回身一挥衣袖阖上房门，他清脆的笑声便被拦在门外，渐渐消散在夜色中。

江枫被推得踉跄几步险些绊倒，伯邑考就势一拉，江枫便直接扑在了他身上。怀中赤裸的躯体让江枫手足无措面红耳赤，抬眼偷觑却看到伯邑考的耳廓红得有过之而无不及。他试探着抚上伯邑考的面颊，对方不但没有避开，反而温顺的在他掌心蹭了蹭。似乎有什么东西在江枫胸口蓬松而充实的鼓胀着，他低头轻柔而郑重地吻上了伯邑考的嘴唇。

如同触摸着最纤细的丝线织就的软罗，江枫每个动作都小心翼翼，像是唯恐伤害一朵脆弱的花或者一件精美繁复的玉饰。他很清楚这并非幻梦，因为这般景象在他最唐突的梦境中也未曾发生过。

“江枫……”伯邑考在绵软到近乎厮磨的吻中轻喃着江枫的名字，像梦呓又像是自语。坚持修习骑射让他拥有流畅柔韧的肌理，但白皙而无暇的肌肤却与江枫对比鲜明。伯邑考一点点拉开江枫衣襟，细数着他身上的每一条伤痕，狭长而齐整的是刀剑劈砍，参差不齐的是钩镰撕拽，小而厚圆的是箭簇钉入或矛头戳刺。有的他知道从何而来，有的却头一次知晓它们存在。

这一身骨肉曾被兵器劈砍，被猛兽尖牙利爪划开，亦有火焰烧灼寒冰冻结所留下的印记。但每一处痕迹都为了伯邑考而篆刻。因这全然为他而造就的人，伯邑考内心甚至生出些隐秘的自得。江枫敬他为明主，他又何尝不爱这般忠勇仁义之臣。那些于过往不曾堪明未敢奢望的东西，现在他愿意全然接纳反馈，甘之如饴。

江枫的动作很轻很慢，虽然渗满额角的汗珠显示着他并非那么游刃有余。伯邑考也并没有催促，他同样享受这种黏腻而缓慢的情热。被施加于身的力道过于柔和，带来的痒意令他不自觉笑出了声，江枫似乎有些迷茫的看过来，被伯邑考伸臂揽住，暗示性的往自己身上压了压。

静谧的氛围在空气中流动，像是搁置已久的钥匙终于找到了与它相配的那把锁。江枫极尽所能的在伯邑考身上挑逗，厮磨，温柔的顶弄让伯邑考像是泡在温泉中，四肢百骸都被令人眩晕的酥麻快感包裹。他近乎抽泣的喘息着，任凭江枫舔舐啃咬他的锁骨和乳首。伯邑考能感到自己的后穴如何不知饕足，在每一次江枫的阳物抽出时都颤抖着想要挽留，内里更是空虚酸软到被轻轻撞击就快感连连。可他毫不羞怯，全然将每一丝每一毫感受都袒露在外。因为那是江枫，从来都在他身后，如铠甲，如山石，伯邑考便也无所畏惧的去敞开，去容纳。

能得一人相知，生死不弃，他伯邑考何其有幸。

 

却说陈友谅出了屋子之后暗暗捏了个法诀扔过去，确保一个时辰之内就算拆了墙也别想打开门。之后他掸了掸衣袖上并不存在的灰尘，也不在意松垮垮的衣襟，举步便朝轩辕破的屋子去了。

屋子里没点灯，轩辕破已然睡下，倒是还记得给未归的伯邑考留了一半床。陈友谅推门的动静让他醒了几分，察觉到熟悉的气息后呢喃着又睡了过去。陈友谅过去捏了捏厚实的熊耳，掀了薄衾便动手扒起了他的衣服。

“……先生？”轩辕破困得迷迷糊糊，下意识地配合着陈友谅的动作，不出片刻已经变得光洁溜溜。夜晚的凉气让轩辕破稍微清醒了一点，接着陈友谅硬挺的肉棒便捅进了他的后穴。身体突然被劈开填满，轩辕破一瞬间回过神来，但陈友谅熟知他身体每一个敏感之处，很快又将他拉入迷乱的欲潮。年少贪欢，轩辕破对于能让他舒服快乐的事情可谓欢迎之至，甚至还没完全搞明白处境时就自行摆好了接纳的姿势。

“真是把你惯坏了。”陈友谅宠溺的叹了口气，拉起轩辕破坐在自己身上。

“啊！啊啊！”这个姿势插得格外深些，被死死顶到肉穴最尽头的轩辕破身体突然绷紧，紧紧裹着陈友谅的穴肉毫无规律的痉挛收缩，口里溢出的声音也又甜又软。

“呼……放松点，”陈友谅爽得眼角泛红，掐了把轩辕破窄而挺的臀肉，“怎么突然这么会夹？”

到底也是肏熟了的，陈友谅很快便调整过来，掐着轩辕破的腰便往里大力抽送。轩辕破只觉得自己像是要被蛟妖的阳物顶穿一般，激起的快感几乎要将他淹没。

“先生……咿啊！”轩辕破扭着腰，随着陈友谅的撞击不断往下坐，黏糊糊的液体蹭得两人下体一片濡湿。“好舒服……嗯啊……弄弄那里……先生……”

“那里是哪里？”陈友谅慢下了动作，却被轩辕破哼唧着软绵绵蹭上来的动作又激起了心火，一口咬住他圆润的唇珠，一边轻扯唇肉一边肉棒胡乱戳刺，却都绕开了最深处的那块软肉。“是这里，还是这里？”

“先生……嗯啊……不要欺负我了……”轩辕破被从趋近顶峰的地方拉下来，略带不满地啃上陈友谅的嘴，舌头伸进对方嘴里四处作乱，窄胯也扭动着往陈友谅的阳物上凑。陈友谅本身也不是耐得住性子的人，又舍不得太吊着轩辕破，便遂了他的意专往那一处顶弄，不多时便满意地听见轩辕破哭喘着泄了出来。

只是陈友谅却还没满足，把尚在余韵中的熊妖按在床上又重新插了进去。轩辕破咕哝了几声，温顺的打开腿配合着陈友谅的动作。

刚才还迷瞪着就被拉起来媾和，现下轩辕破脑子清醒了些，一算日子果然是到了蛇类发情时节。其实他近日身上也燥得慌，只是都被及时疏解，谷中天候又不明显，才忘了这档子事。好歹经历过几十个发情期的轩辕破心知今夜怕是睡不成了。不过妖族本身就有修为傍身，按着时辰吃饭睡觉不过是自身喜好，几日不眠也丝毫无碍。

倒不如趁着夜色深沉，继续享受鱼水之欢。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搬家啦~

次日，直至日上三竿众人才陆续自房中走出。大家对彼此做了些什么心知肚明，江枫也不会追究轩辕破没有早起习武之事。倒是轩辕破依旧精神抖擞的跑去树下接着站桩，丝毫看不出倦色。于是陈友谅也拉着伯邑考坐到竹榻上，一边与江枫商讨扩建房屋之事，一边围观轩辕破修习。

现有的屋舍是之前陈友谅谎称要移居，让匠人在山脚修好再用须弥芥子之术带进谷中摆好，再行添建新居自然也是如此。目前谷中只有两间卧房并一间带侧室的堂屋，书房浴室厨房仓库溷轩各一，容纳四人着实有些不足。几人商议了一番，除开要为江枫和伯邑考各加一间卧房，仓库也需要增建。谷中空地虽多，但也不能随意安置，还需要考虑进出便利等因素。

好在如今刚刚入夏，他们还有很多时间参详。伯邑考曾掌一地之民生，规划几间房舍自不必说，不出几日连砖石瓦料尽算得周详。只有一处稍麻烦些，建房所用木料需得择良材砍下，经水浸熏蒸阴干等工序，历时数月至数年方可使用。谷中并未提前制备木料，一时间却也难以凑出来。

“这等做法有何讲究？”陈友谅从未关心过这类琐事，之前建屋也是给足工匠财物就不再管，此时听伯邑考细数不禁有些好奇。

“新斫木料内有水汽，若不均匀排去日后易生裂痕，做家私尚不能长久，更何况一屋之栋梁。再来那木头被蒸过后内里也不易生虫，便不必担心屋梁蛀腐垮塌。”

陈友谅听罢若有所思，之后几日便时常拉着江枫或轩辕破去山里扛了各种树枝回来折腾。伯邑考出不得山谷，只能等他们回来再上手帮忙。如是几番，倒真的给陈友谅折腾出了快速干燥木料又可不裂的法子，不过月余功夫，便将造房所需料子备好，在屋后搭了个棚子存着。江枫也跟着轩辕破去狩猎了几趟，因着没有趁手武器只能设了些陷阱。许是山中罕有人至，野物不曾被受过害，倒是真给他捉了不少，原本便有些不够用的仓库更显狭小。

转眼已是七月流火，夏去秋来。其间江枫与轩辕破又下过几次山，去换些吃用并寻了工匠，讲好天气转凉便可破土建屋。距离陈友谅上次建房已是甲子有余，他们商议后便仍挑了旧址让人搭建，之后再由陈友谅带回山谷。

见着三人动不动就在山林中来往，伯邑考也有些无趣。他知晓利害，只能自己在山谷中寻些消遣法子。书房里散乱的典籍慢慢被收拾齐整，房前的花朵也被理去枯枝败叶开得越发娇嫩可人。伯邑考甚至跟着陈友谅认起了药草，帮着配了不少常见的药粉药膏拿去药铺出售。江枫知他心有郁结，却也无法可想，又因着伯邑考从不与人分说而更觉烦忧。

最后还是陈友谅先发觉江枫情绪有异，变着花样让他说了才知晓症结所在。妖族清修惯常以年为单位，一出关发现沧海桑田世事变迁的例子也不少，陈友谅便不曾在意此处，此番听了江枫所言才恍然大悟。对此陈友谅内心倒是有些揣测，只是尚需时日验证，便遣了轩辕破去跟着伯邑考没事闹他一闹，添些乐趣。轩辕破近日已开始修习拳术，虽不知道陈友谅用意何在，但先生的话总还是要听的。于是每日习武过后轩辕破总要缠着伯邑考为他演示新学的招式，伯邑考从来见识的都是武学大家，自是被他略显笨拙的动作逗得啼笑皆非。

待到新屋造就，枫色早已尽染山林。陈友谅所设阵法颇为神异，外部的物候也稍许浸染了山谷边缘的草木。谷中的花红柳绿伴着秋风带进的黄叶，令人不禁产生一种季节倒错的奇妙感觉。江枫和轩辕破按着伯邑考规划的地方清理平整开始挖出地基，伯邑考看着看着却心生疑惑。

“这清理的范围是不是大了些？”他看着被清理出来足可容纳一个小型院落的空地，江枫和轩辕破甚至还在将这一块空间向外延伸，“我和江枫便是再怎样也住不了这么大的屋子。”

“先生说我俩的房子住的也有些久了，于是一并建了新的，”轩辕破擦了擦头上的汗，这些花草都由伯邑考精心养育，挪起来分外费神。“旧的屋子丢到山脚下去，万一有人来了也只以为是废弃的屋舍，还能遮挡一下建筑的痕迹。”

伯邑考知道陈友谅所为皆有其用意便不再言语，换上短衫也加入他们之中。陈友谅归来，看到的便是已经清理平整并夯好的地基。他衣袖轻挥，两间连缀的青瓦白墙房便安安稳稳的落到地基上。两间屋子皆是一间主室并一个侧屋，沿着中墙完全对称，单是侧屋便比比原先大上不少。待卧房和仓库一并放置稳妥，轩辕破和江枫便开始搬运家什，好在之前也已经整理干净，只需搬进去摆好便罢。这块却是伯邑考插不上手的，只能在旁边帮递一些精巧的小件。

屋子换了新的，有些家具的尺寸便不大合用了。陈友谅一并取出新打制的家具，轩辕破一看到那两张极为宽大的床榻便笑出了声。

“先生，你做的这床怕是够我们全躺上去了。”

陈友谅嬉笑几声却不作答，只拿眼一直睨着江枫。床榻尺寸是江枫按着伯邑考以前在岐周所用规格打造，也是为了能放这床才特地把屋子造的大了不少。江枫自是知道陈友谅在打趣自己，只是他也并非当初被人搂一下摸一把就手足无措的时候了，对于陈友谅的眼色全然视而不见。陈友谅也不恼，又挥挥手把属于轩辕破和江枫稍小一号的床榻放进侧屋，便拉着伯邑考出门说有事相商，让剩下两人搬完东西赶紧过来。

当轩辕破跟着江枫踏进堂屋时，看到的就是伯邑考怔怔坐在一旁，陈友谅悠闲喝茶的场景。

“公子，”江枫快步走到伯邑考身边，“可是有什么不妥？”

“父王突破纣王阻拦顺利回到西岐了，”伯邑考眼神有些迷惘，“友谅说……”他的声音突然梗住，陈友谅叹了口气，接下了话头。

“西伯侯已被帝辛指为逆贼，号召各地讨伐。然天命在周不在商，气运已然向西岐倾斜。”陈友谅冲着轩辕破招了招手，待他上前后捏了捏熊妖的耳朵，“因着这气运，即使无意采补我和小熊的修为都大有进益。也是如今天数已定西岐必然会举旗伐商，阿考即便离开这山谷，只要不被发现身份亦无性命之忧。”

“呆在这里，已经不是你们不得已而为之的事情了。”

江枫猛地抬头，对上陈友谅洞若观火的目光。在听到伯邑考已经不被阵法所限时江枫确实有一瞬想过是否要随着伯邑考离开，但他内心随即升起强烈的留在此处的冲动。如果回到俗世之中，他与伯邑考的关系是否就会退回从前，他们又是否还能遇到陈友谅与轩辕破这般良善可爱之人？纵然生活上有许多不便，入谷后这数月时光却是他一生中从未有过的安逸喜乐。只是如果伯邑考想要出谷，江枫必然会随之一起离开，绝无半点怨言。

“我……不会离开的。”伯邑考摸了摸急得旁边轩辕破急得乱抖的耳朵，视线从一派悠闲的陈友谅和看不出表情的江枫身上滑过，“即便出去了，这世上也没有我的容身之所。况且，不仅是我，连江枫也早已割舍不下此处了吧。”

陈友谅挑了挑眉，嘴角几乎看不出的紧绷也放松下来。听到伯邑考说舍不得这里，轩辕破开心得不知如何是好，嘭的一声变回毛茸茸的熊型钻在伯邑考怀里一连声的唤他的名字。陈友谅也不管闹成一团的两个人，走到依面无表情的江枫身边，倚着他的肩膀悄然耳语。

“我知道你也舍不得我们，是不是？”

江枫匆匆撇了他一眼，含混唔了一声。陈友谅哪里会这么好心就放过他，干脆环住了江枫肩膀，像条蛇一般整个身体都趴了上去。

“我可是看到了，阿考说不走的时候你嘴角翘起来了。”

江枫反射性的抬手摸上唇边，换来陈友谅一串清脆的笑声。


	11. Chapter 11

轩辕破开心的一整天都在哼小曲，走路都是一蹦一跳，甚至晚上躺在床上还时不时傻笑几声。与他一墙之隔的陈友谅哭笑不得，便问他：“既是这般要紧，何不直接过去看着？免得半夜偷跑了你也不知晓。”

他只是打趣，却不想轩辕破像被他提醒了一般，哎呀一声爬起来就跑出了门。陈友谅连忙起身跟上，见着他直接推开了隔壁屋门，一路“阿考阿考”的叫着就冲了进去。伯邑考原本已经躺下，江枫在旁边收拾完衣物正要熄去油灯，谁想轩辕破就这么撞进来往床上一扑。伯邑考在榻上被砸了个瓷实险些喘不上来气，江枫则是和跟着进来的陈友谅面面相觑。

陈友谅难得有些羞恼，过去揪着轩辕破的耳朵就要把他往下拉。轩辕破疼得眼角泛泪，却死死抱着伯邑考的腰不撒手。伯邑考弄明白发生什么后笑着叹了口气，伸手轻轻拍了拍陈友谅掐着熊耳的手，救下了轩辕破的耳朵。

“轩辕这般对我，我只有感动的份，又怎会怪他。”言罢复又看向江枫。江枫收了他眼色便知其意，放下手边事物便去掩上了房门。陈友谅见此心下讶异，却又觉得有那么些跃跃欲试。这数月来他们居于谷中也未分过什么彼此，轩辕破是不曾在意，他则是有意引导。只是现在这个情景，倒真是有些出乎陈友谅意料。

但他可是相当乐见其成。

 

窗外夜色寒凉，屋内却是春色盎然，暖意正浓。

江枫坐在伯邑考身后，扶着他的腰缓慢抽插，粗壮的肉棒被濡湿的后穴不停吞吐。伯邑考软在他身上，后颈抵着江枫锁骨，仰头发出急促的气音。伯邑考的肉茎被轩辕破抓在手里揉搓撸动，还不时伸出舌头舔舐吸吮，而陈友谅的肉棒则密密实实的埋在轩辕破体内，随着他的动作不断进出。

“啊……”被前后夹击的伯邑考沦陷在快感的深渊中。已经惯于刺激的身体不满足于江枫缓慢细致的动作，伯邑考自行扭动着腰臀好让空虚的内里能被好好抚慰。

陈友谅可不会这么细致的对待轩辕破，他们都偏好更直接野蛮的方式。陈友谅的阳物在轩辕破后穴四处顶弄，暧昧的水声在室内回荡，激得另外两人都红了脸。轩辕破的身体被撞得不断前冲，他怕伤了伯邑考，便放开手中的肉茎，就着陈友谅的力道直接扑到伯邑考身上与他厮磨在了一起。

“阿考……嗯啊……”两支淌着水的肉棒贴在一起，被不断晃动的身体夹在中间挤压。身前的摩擦与身后不断耸动的节奏相叠加，轩辕破与伯邑考像是两艘被巨浪挟裹的小舟，在不断侵袭的情潮里随波逐流。乳尖对乳尖，肉棒贴肉棒，汗液让紧贴的皮肉再无缝隙，甜美酸麻的快感在身体里流窜，又通过彼此相贴的躯体互相叠加。

“江枫……啊哈……轩辕……”伯邑考的身体颤抖着，后穴敏感的软肉被不断戳刺，乳首和肉根都蹭在轩辕破胸腹上磨来磨去，耳廓又被江枫含在口中轻噬，一层层的快感不断袭来，将他淹没。

伯邑考这般情态也令江枫难以自持。他不再忍耐，每一下都冲着最深那块软肉撞过去。伯邑考被他顶的发出急促的哭喘，抓着轩辕破的肩臂在他身上胡乱蹭着。陈友谅被轩辕破骤然缩紧的后穴夹得粗喘一声，也加快了抽插的速度。不多时伯邑考和轩辕破便颤抖着泄了出来，精水流得一片黏腻湿滑。

“你们倒是爽得快。”陈友谅哼了一声从轩辕破体内撤出尚未疏解的阳物，旁边江枫也将还在失神状态的伯邑考轻轻放倒。陈友谅从绵软的两个人身上爬过，往江枫腿间一跨，握了硬挺粗大的肉棒就往自己后面塞。

“呃啊……”体内被充实塞满的快感令陈友谅舒爽不已。江枫不是个多话的，屋内便只有他的呻吟低喘回荡。“好爽……嗯啊……就是那里……啊……再来……”

江枫现在也熟练不少，便冲着陈友谅最酸痒那处进攻。江枫只觉得那湿淋淋的穴肉又紧又软，裹在自己肉棒上让他舒爽至极。似是光靠他顶撞还不知足，陈友谅也配合着抬腰上下套弄，腰背摇摆出令人目眩的雪白波浪。陈友谅素来清修，不好饮不贪食亦对贫弱怜爱有加，也不曾勾引凡人乱人心志偷取精气，只有床笫之间的做派才显出些妖族的随心所欲。

这时旁边又有一阵破碎低吟传来，却是见着他俩做的激烈，轩辕破也压着伯邑考又肏了起来。他们之前已经射过一次，便不急着发泄，缓缓动作享受着柔和的快感。这厢两人滚在一起喁喁厮磨，却都拿眼不时瞟着缠在一起的江枫和陈友谅，两人交媾时的情态给他们带来的刺激竟比肉体上的欢愉更甚。

“阿考……”轩辕破哼唧着在伯邑考身上磨蹭，叼着他乳尖含糊不清的说，“你下面吸的我好舒服……”

伯邑考被他弄得羞窘不已，便拿脚趾去夹他尾巴。熊崽的尾巴脆弱敏感，被伯邑考这么一搞顿时又痛又爽，肉棒差点喷出精水来。轩辕破赶忙将伯邑考捞着坐起，转成背对自己的姿势，好叫他无法作乱。后穴内的器物碾着穴壁猛地转了半圈，伯邑考惊呼一声，抬眼却正对上江枫看过来的目光，这才意识到自己这般双腿大张的样子被江枫全然看去，羞得连胸口都泛出嫣红。

感觉埋在自己体内的肉棒又涨大几分，陈友谅暗笑不已。他这表情被江枫收入眼底，心下生了几分赧然。江枫早知陈友谅性子里带着些恶劣，喜欢见人出糗揶揄人，并非自己之前认为的那般不谙世事天真烂漫。只是这等小小错差却丝毫未曾磨灭好感，只是将他心中谪仙般的人拉入了尘世，变得血肉丰满，狡黠灵动。

“做什么这么开心？”江枫收回视线，手指贴着陈友谅额上浮现的蛟角摩挲了一下，感到腰间环上了一条温凉软滑遍布鳞片的长尾。自从发现江枫对显露妖形毫不在意后，陈友谅便总爱在床上露出些许。与人形不同，蛇体的内腔紧致细滑，随便磨一磨就汨汨的渗出水，进出间别有一番意趣不说，偏低的体温被热烫的肉棒熨帖的感觉也令他分外满足。

“与有情人，做快乐事，自然开心。”后穴每一寸都被撑开，陈友谅努力吞吐着身后抽插的肉棒，渍渍水声混杂在轻喘低吟中，令人面红耳赤意乱神迷。不断攀升的酸胀麻痒让陈友谅舒服的眯起眼睛，他掐了江枫一把，松开盘在他腰上的蛟尾。江枫不解其意，但还是按着他的意思慢下动作，陈友谅抬腿起身，转个方向又重新坐了回去，裹着江枫肉棒的穴肉在挪动时发出黏腻的声响。重新纳入肉棒后陈友谅小小地叹了口气，尾巴一卷便将轩辕破和伯邑考缠在一起拉进怀中，带着江枫四人连成一体倒在榻上。

这下连做工精良的床榻都被晃得发出了声响。前后都被滚烫的躯体贴合，陈友谅爽得浑身轻颤，他向后摸了摸江枫不停抖动的肉棒根部，用不大不小的音量问他：“这样像不像你隔着两层肉在肏阿考？”

江枫没有回答，被他大力进出的动作带入情欲巅峰的陈友谅也无暇追问答案。后穴被狠狠撞击的快感让他的阳物又痛又胀，只能死死顶住轩辕破的穴肉摩擦。轩辕破被夹在中间吚吚唔唔的哼着，后面双倍的力道在穴内抽插，带得他也不由自主动作大了起来。啜泣、低喘和呻吟在屋中缠绕，合奏成淫靡的曲调。空气中飘荡着丝丝缕缕的腥气，混杂着汗水的微咸，令人恍然不觉今夕何夕。

最后陆续到达顶点的四人神色都有些恍惚，依偎在一起平息许久才陆续起身。体力最差的伯邑考已经困得睁不开眼，江枫连哄带抱才帮他换好衣衫。陈友谅倒是依旧神采奕奕一脸饕足，他见着轩辕破身上还有些发软，干脆将他打横一捞，笑着推门扬长而去。

“先生，”被扔在侧屋床上的轩辕破滚了半圈，撑起上身叫住正要回正间歇息的陈友谅，“你真的没担心过阿考和师傅离开么？”

“莫不是总笨熊笨熊的叫，真真把你给喊傻了？”陈友谅曲起指节敲了他一个爆栗，“如他们这般磊落方正之人，向来是别人敬一分要还上十分的。莫说现在已无西岐世子，就算伯邑考回得去故地，不把此间事项了结也断不会离去。你我又不曾着眼过财物，他自是只能以真心换真心方得安稳。”

“喔……”

轩辕破眨眨眼，似乎还有什么要问。陈友谅却是懒得再答，掀起被子往他头上一蒙，便打着哈欠回了主室。


	12. Chapter 12

秋色渐深，山间寒气也让谷内多了几分寒凉。江枫早早便做了准备，之前买的粗粝布料已经在石头上捣得毛而软，中间夹了些软和的兽毛鸟羽芦花之类一层层叠着缝起来做被子芯。

“还有什么是你不会的么？”陈友谅言语中颇有些惊讶。江枫缝制的针脚虽说不上致密，倒也颇为齐整，量体裁衣或许不足但做个被衾足够用了。

“有时要做些探听潜入之类的任务，杂七杂八的东西就多学了些。”他打好结咬断线尾，抖了抖絮好的芯子，没发现什么不妥便铺上里布和面布，缝成一整床冬被。一针针的动作机械而规律，陈友谅看着看着便在边上打了个哈欠。

天气愈发凉了，陈友谅便总是一副昏昏欲睡的表情。按他所述，这是蛇类冬眠天性，一日不褪去凡体便一日不得解脱。轩辕破虽然也不如温暖时节那般精力充沛，但熊族冬季偶尔也会出来活动，并不像陈友谅这样畏寒。这几天他正带着伯邑考去林中捡拾山货，日日都背着整筐的栗子核桃菌子红枣等物回来，偶尔还会捉只野兔山鸡加菜。

得知可以离开山谷后伯邑考显得旷达许多。江枫私下问过他要不要去城里散散心，被伯邑考拒绝了。

“世间又有何种繁华是我不曾见的呢？”伯邑考望着江枫笑了笑，“或许过得几年我会思恋俗世烟火，但如今有你们和这山间草木便足矣。”

后背突然靠上来的重量打断了江枫的回忆。陈友谅着实困倦，坐在旁边头一点一点，干脆倚着他开始假寐。上面有阳光充满暖意的洒落，下面又有透过衣料渗出的体温源源不断，不多时他竟真的睡了过去。伯邑考和轩辕破手拉手回到山谷时，见到的就是陈友谅裹着新制的冬被靠在依旧兢兢业业缝被子的江枫身上酣睡的画面。

山中初雪来得早，很快周围山头便覆上了一厚层银白。好在他们赶在大雪封山前备好了物资。因着山间的寒气，山谷自外向内形成了由白到绿的平滑过渡，只在屋舍田边还是暖意融融。

往年此时，陈友谅和轩辕破都是往床上一躺便睡得不知时日，隔上十数日甚至旬月才会爬起来吃些东西，直到冰雪消融春日复来。如今有江枫和伯邑考在，他们也每日强打起精神起床，再窝在或品茗、或对弈、或抚琴诵书的两人身边补眠。

冬日山林一片寂静，为他们浣衣打扫的灵兽们也畏惧寒凉，宿在离屋舍较近的地方。水潭中又栖了几只南飞途中落单的孤鸟，因着山谷温暖便索性在此过冬。风晴日和时伯邑考便去逗逗灵兽看看水鸟，天气不好就躲在屋里唤了轩辕破变回熊崽给他撸毛，日子倒也过得颇有趣味。每天迷迷瞪瞪的轩辕破比平日还要听话，几乎是说什么都会照做，给什么塞进嘴里都会嚼嚼吞下。伯邑考看着有趣，吃什么都会给他塞几口，一段时日后轩辕破脸上都显得圆润几分，还是江枫眼见不妥出来拦了伯邑考才罢休，不然等到回暖之时怕是要胖成个球。

春天来得猝不及防，似乎转眼间枯枝便抽了新芽，林间重新响起鸟叫虫鸣，外界人事变迁似乎都与谷中这方小小天地无关。广袤太行重峦叠嶂，山水间自有逍遥之意。伯邑考和江枫对隐居之事适应良好，除去必备的采购外竟也对市井之气毫无眷恋。陈友谅笑着调侃他们比自己这个妖精还不像凡人。

“凡人又该是什么样？”伯邑考这样回他，“妖族既有害人之属也有如你们这般慈悲良善者，凡人数量百倍千倍于妖族，又如何能一概而论？”

即便长期居于山野，他们依旧能看出殷商衰亡的势头越发明显。嗜饮之风自贵族蔓延至平民，坊市之中酒肆越来越多。常听闻有店家酿出新酒，引得四方豪富争抢，为一壶醴浆一掷千金亦是平常。西岐酒风不盛，伯邑考自然也没什么酒量。自他不慎醉过闹出了一回笑话后便不肯再饮，轩辕破和陈友谅也不喜那火辣灼烧的口感，江枫便只学了些制甜浆的法子，不时酿上些许换换口味。

又是一年冬去春来，比冬日里精神许多的陈友谅站在新绿初绽的林边，枝头停了许多只鸟儿七嘴八舌的吱吱喳喳，他侧耳倾听片刻，叹息着回头看向伯邑考。

“姬昌殁了，姬发继位，执掌岐周。”

伯邑考循礼着素斋戒为父戴孝，江枫自然也一并以国礼守丧。七日礼毕烧灼孝服时，伯邑考将腰间自被赐之日起从未离身的朱砂世子印解下一并投入火中，目送着那方小小印章逐渐化作银浆，最后消散殆尽。

旧王已死，新帝继位，世间再无西岐世子伯邑考。

帝辛二十九年，少师比干被剖心而亡。姬发广发檄文，举旗伐纣。次年元月，周戎联军攻破朝歌，帝辛于鹿台蹈火自尽。

而此时离伯邑考与江枫入山已过十载。

“江枫，”伯邑考站在山顶，远远看着淇水边冲天而起的黑烟，语调中透着一丝惘然。“你说所谓天命，究竟为何？”

“江枫不若公子聪慧，又如何能参透这二字。江枫只知做人要无愧于心，如此便一生足矣。”

“是了。”伯邑考轻叹一声，眨了眨略有些酸涩的眼睛，转身迈步。“走吧，该回了。”

几日后，伯邑考正与陈友谅分拣药草，旁边轩辕破依着江枫的教导比划刀式，天上却突然有五彩霞光坠落，伴随着香风阵阵，仙乐袅袅，直朝着谷中而来。

轩辕破修为不足，被这仙家之气一冲便现了原型，连滚带爬的躲到陈友谅身后，抱着他的腰小心翼翼探出头来。却见那光将伯邑考围住，而他被霞光笼罩的肉体竟然开始缓缓消散。

“阿考！”轩辕破急得团团转，却碍于那霞光不敢近前。江枫一个箭步上去拉住伯邑考，不曾想那彩光环绕一圈，竟是将他也裹了进去。他看着陈友谅想告诉他莫要担心，却因为肉体渐失出不得声。这时空中忽有仙音传来，亘古悠远，响彻天地。

“敕封姬昌之子伯邑考为中天紫微北极大帝，执掌金阙，坐镇斗府，居周天列宿之首，为北极紫气之尊，八万四千群星恶煞，咸听驱使，永坐坎宫斗母正神之职。”

“原来如此。”陈友谅抬手为轩辕破挡去霞光威压，“三教为这封神榜杀得血流成河，这榜上名字却是克商之后才与分封，倒是误了那些自作聪明之人。”

修仙从来是为得大自在，封神虽也能脱得凡体却终归要受天庭约束。封神榜封的只是神魂，上榜者肉体皆已溃散，从此修为便再不得进益。便如伯邑考，一届凡人被敕封为神自是一步登天，但仍要舍弃本体方可入天庭。若是所封神位低微又无法再行提升，于修道之人可谓是痛苦难言了。

此时霞光中的两人已经只剩魂灵，因着未曾修行，一时间寻不到如何用灵体传音的关窍，只能对着他们用双手胡乱比划。

“你们且安心的去做神仙，”陈友谅看着越飞越高的二人，驾云跟在后面喊，“待我与小熊修得正果便可不建仙府，去寻了你们蹭吃蹭住。”

伯邑考紧捏着江枫的手，眼睛一眨不眨的看着越来越远的山谷和半空中的一人一熊，直到茫茫云海全然掩住视线才将目光投向愈发靠近的天门。

霞光缓缓消散，伯邑考看了江枫一眼，松开手掸掸衣袖，见着江枫回了他一个坚定的眼神之后，两人朝着前方走去。

 

“先生，”轩辕破抱着陈友谅的腰，把头埋在他怀里，“你真的会去找阿考和师傅么。”

“求道之途崎岖漫长，现在想这些也没用。”陈友谅摸着轩辕破的头低声说。之前他只当江枫和伯邑考是普通凡人，一生不过数十载，相伴时自可倾尽所有，待故人逝去再各行各路。那宿世的缘分岂是好得的，多少修者不舍过往，硬要去寻那些洗去了前生种种的魂灵，最后不过是伤人伤己，难得善果。俗世恭祝夫妻不过是白头偕老百年好合，他付诸百年深情想来便也足够。谁想世事多变，伯邑考竟带着江枫被敕封为神。这教他心下一时茫然怅惘，一时又酸甜欢喜，纷乱的犹如线团一般。

“可是我现在就开始想他们了。”轩辕破的声音带着浓浓的鼻音。他抬起爪子揉揉眼睛，渗出的泪水把绒毛粘成一绺绺毛刺。

“好了，回去吧。”

陈友谅抱着轩辕破向山谷飞去。突然有水滴打在轩辕破的耳朵上，他想抬头，却被压在怀里动弹不得。

“先生，下雨了。”轩辕破的声音闷闷的。

“嗯。”

又是一颗水珠落下。轩辕破不再言语，只是搂紧了陈友谅的腰，泪水在衣衫上逐渐渗开深色的印记。

 

伯邑考被封北极紫薇大帝，三十三天万千星宿尽归麾下，位分仅次于昊天上帝，事务却是一等一的多。天庭初创，各种天条天规亦只有个框架，各色修者大能闲散惯了极难管辖。那些硬被抓来填位的小神对这些条条框框颇有微词，打小在规矩里长起来的伯邑考倒很是适应。只是有时他也会感慨自己怕是天生劳碌命，不过清闲了十载光阴便又得为苍生劳心费神。

初时伯邑考还常遣江枫去看有没有新近成仙的妖族，几次三番未果后便也渐渐不提。待他将手头公务一一理清后，人间帝王业已换了姓名。他看着帝星在周朝上空闪耀数百年，而后渐渐暗淡，礼崩乐坏，诸侯割裂。那绵延了八百年的国祚，终于也行至尽头。

于天庭供职的南斗六司、北斗七元、十二元辰、二十八宿等皆是星宿之神，伯邑考还要制定星斗运行节制雷霆鬼神，似乎是嫌他不够忙碌，昊天上帝又跟他要了北极四圣去驻守通明殿拱卫天宫安危。伯邑考日日埋首公务无暇他顾，偶尔看向一旁帮他整理文书的江枫时甚至会错觉回到了当年的西伯侯府代父执政，只是如今他连侯府的方位摆设都记不太清了。

天庭中日月同辉，不分寒暑，伯邑考自然也不会特意去记着时日。帝星一次次闪耀黯淡，人间一次次改朝换代。据说天庭被一只山中石猴闹腾得乱七八糟，昊天上帝似乎又跟西方教主做了什么约定。但那些都与他和江枫无关，这紫微垣太虚宫便已足够栖居。

又一个崇尚火德的人间王朝被边戎覆灭，伯邑考看着逐渐黯淡下去的赤红光芒恍惚了一下。江枫顺着他的目光看去，知他忆起旧日故事。十年光阴有多长？于凡人兴许铭记一生，对神仙却不过转瞬即逝。可他与伯邑考一样，闭上眼似乎还能回想起那个小小的山谷中四季不败的鲜花。

只是自封神之战终了，人族大兴妖族式微。天地之间运行趋于规律，妖类修行之途越发艰险，如今数百年也难得出一只得道妖族。他们登天至今已有两千余载，期间成仙的妖物江枫各个铭记于心，却从未见到那两张熟悉的面孔。他甚至不敢去想妖族寿数几何，若是渡劫失败又有何后果。虽然他现在每日行的皆是“天命”，却还在心里藏了一点希望，偶尔拿出来想想便已足够。

待到紫微星再度亮起时伯邑考有些惊奇的咦了一声。前朝崇尚火德，新朝的金光转瞬即逝，现下再度显现的国运竟依然是一片焰色。正在此时，仙童来报有客访门，伯邑考便放下手上公务与江枫前去正厅见客。还未踏进殿门却听到熟悉的笑语。

“说过要带着小熊找你们蹭吃蹭住，我便来了。”顶着一对龙角的陈友谅吟着笑意，旁边轩辕破长开了些许已褪去少年青涩，看到江枫和伯邑考眼睛红彤彤的，嘴角却咧得收不住。

“你们不会嫌我来得晚，赶我和小熊出去幕天席地吧？”

“自是没有这般道理。”伯邑考噗嗤笑出了声，却有泪水突然滚出眼眶。

这岁月中，他们终是未曾相负。


End file.
